Retour
by Xanat Alv-Lop
Summary: Eren ya no queria sentir dolor ni decepcion, haciendo un pacto que lo salvaria pero con un alto precio. Rivaille no aguantaba mas la angustia de no volverlo a ver; uno recordando todo tratando de memorizar su error, otro olvidandolo para estar en paz y otra persona, que tenia planes para ellos dos. (FEM!EREN *No siempre sera mujer* Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Hajime Isayama._

_**AU (Universo Alternativo)**_ || _**Fem!Eren**_ || _**OoC**_

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

"Desde mi perspectiva"

Prologo…

_Antes del final._

Mirando desde acá arriba, me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que esas cosas aparecieron? Cierras los ojos solo unos cuantos años y cuando los abres todo esta sumido en un caos.

Muertes, dolor y sufrimiento, esas tres cosas nunca traen nada bueno.

Me dediqué a mirarlos, a ustedes los humanos; estaban asustados, estaban más que muertos de miedo y solo se limitaron a vivir en una gran extensión de tierra dentro de tres enormes murallas, ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? Mmmmmm ¡Ah, si! Ya me acorde, María, Rose y Sina, los nombres que muchos guerreros decían antes de terminar en la boca de uno de ellos. Es tan triste mirarlo y no poder hacer nada, pero bueno, esa es otra historia.

Hoy me limitare a contarles la historia de dos hombres que, a pesar de enfrentar toda clase de peligros, estaban juntos.

La primera vez que los vi, estaban entregándose al amor, suena cursi si, pero así es como se le dice, por suerte estaba la ventana abierta y los pude observar y no, no soy una pervertida.

Me llamaron la atención por que sentía ese amor mas intenso que el día anterior, y que el anterior y el anterior.

El chico bajito era muy serio, en todos mis años de observar los rostros de las personas nunca vi una seriedad como esa. Era moreno, delgado y estaba bien estructurado, mi compañero del día me ha dicho que sus ojos eran de un color verde olivo, pero hasta no verlo con mis propios ojos no podré creerlo, bueno ya llegara el día.

Su amante en cambio era más alto que él, tenia el cabello castaño y con los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en toda mi existencia, ahora veo el por que el pequeñín no lo quería dejar, su color era muy bonito, una mezcla de azul y verde, he visto ese color antes, pero nada comparado con sus ojos, según le llamaban aguamarina, lindo nombre. Era delgado, no tan musculosos como su compañero, pero algo es algo.

Mi curiosidad era tal que no solo estaba conforme con verlos, quería saber sus nombres y en una de las tantas noches que estaban juntos pude oírlos, el bajito de llamaba Rivaille y el castaño, Eren. Estaba más feliz al saberlos.

Siempre en cada noche los vigilaba ¡Cielos, soy toda una acosadora!, pero no me importa, quería velar por ese amor que profesaban y aunque Rivaille no lo demostrara mucho, sus sentimientos eran mayores, mucho mas que su estatura.

Estaba segura que ese amor duraría hasta el final, que nunca se acabaría sino al contrario se intensificaría más.

Desgraciadamente no fue así.

Cierto día, Eren estaba preparando su caballo para irse, es lo que alcance a ver antes de irme al otro lado del mundo, creo que iba a salir de las murallas y que regresaría hasta dentro de una semana, Rivaille y los demás lo despidieron y partió. Rivaille estaba raro, se le podía decir que estaba ido, sinceramente aún desconozco el motivo por el cual hizo lo que hizo.

Iban a dar las doce de la noche, Rivaille había salido al mercado, según el, para distraerse, pasaron las doce y llegó, pero no lo hizo solo, se adentró al cuartel y todos lo veían, incluso yo me sorprendí, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Quería detenerlo, y cuando menos lo espere ya tenia forma, cabello gris y ojos azules, bastaría por ahora.

Me escabullí al cuartel y me quede recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, cerca de su habitación, casi llegaba y cuando pasaste a mi lado solo me observaste por el rabillo del ojo, es bueno eso de que me meta en los recuerdos de las personas, así nadie sospecharía nada. Lo mire con infinita tristeza en mis ojos y solo conseguí a decir:

-Eren quedara devastado si te viera así.

Me miró y su seño se frunció más de la cuenta, lo último que me dijo antes de entrar a su habitación fue:

-Cállate, el no volverá dentro de una semana.- y se fue.

Que equivocado estaba.

El ruido de las pisadas de un caballo llegó al cuartel a eso de las tres o cuatro de la madrugada. En cuanto vi que regresaba rápidamente, quise detenerlo, pero no lo hice, por que estaría cubriendo al otro tipo y engañando a otro y no quería eso.

Había regresado a mi lugar y así vi todo, el como corría y entraba al castillo con desesperación para ver a Rivaille. Abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó hecho de piedra y pálido como el papel.

Sonoros y repugnantes gemidos salían de la boca de aquella mujer, el sargento solo se detuvo cuando vio al chico parado en la puerta y sus ojos se abrían con impresión. El castaño cerró la puerta con rapidez, corrió a su caballo y se fue de ahí. Yo lo seguía con la mirada, cuidándolo para que no se fuera a herir o algo parecido y solo la aparte cuando vi salir a Rivaille del cuartel junto con mas personas, tratando de calmarlo y detenerlo, él hizo caso omiso y solo un golpe en su cuello basto para dejarlo inconsciente. El comandante era una persona muy audaz.

Los amigos del castaño quisieron ir por el, pero confiaban en que volvería al día siguiente sano y salvo y para calmar un poco las cosas.

El caballo corrió y corrió todo lo que pudo y cuando ya no pudo mas corrió él en su lugar, apartándose de todos, apartándose de nada.

Llegó a una montaña pequeña, subió a ella y miró al cielo, me miro a mi, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas lloro todo lo que pudo y yo lo acompañe en su dolor, cuando paro de sacar sus lagrimas volteó a ver el cielo nuevamente y puedo jurar que con todo el dolor de su corazón pronuncio aquellas palabras, haciendo un pacto conmigo y por mas que quería ignorar sus palabras no podía pues era mi deber el escucharlas.

¡Oh por dios! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡No puedes!, ¡Yo no puedo!, ¡Mierda!, tengo que hacerlo.

Se quedó dormido bajo mi luz, conmigo a su lado y lo seguiría estando toda la eternidad.

No volvió claro esta y mi compañero me dijo que los demás saldrían a otra expedición; el niño ya había salido de los muros y estaba peleando solo. Fue entonces que los otros salieron y así comenzó todo, o termino, como quieran llamarlo.

Estaban acorralados, iban a morir si alguien no los ayudaba, lo divise a la distancia, ya había oscurecido y todo resultaba muy confuso, di todo lo que tenia que dar de alumbramiento y fue cuando todo se vio, tan lento que parecía insoportable. El titán se lanzó a los otros arrancándoles brazos, piernas, incluso cabezas. Llegaron más y se abalanzaron sobre aquel cuerpo, el titán no pudo más y se dejo hacer.

Tirado en el piso comenzaron a devorarlo, ¡No! Tienes que resistir, ¡Pronto acabara todo!; mordieron la nuca y el chico salió de ahí, su hermana fue con él y lo alejó. Estaba sangrando mucho, lo depositaron en el suelo y el sargento se lanzó sobre el.

No te vayas, no me dejes, fui un imbécil, resiste; fue lo que salió de la boca de Rivaille. Eren tenía la vista perdida, volteo hacia el otro y lo único que dijo fue:

-Te odio.- en ese momento el cielo se iluminó y esas cosas llamadas titanes se esfumaron y desaparecieron por completo y entonces el castaño cerró sus ojos.

En cambio, los ojos de Rivaille estaban aturdidos y desorientados, las últimas palabras que le dedicó su amante fueron las más dolorosas que pudo escuchar. Me aparte de ahí, ya que mi compañero, mi amigo, mi hermano pronto saldría y era mi turno de irme.

Cumpliría lo que Eren me pidió al pie de la letra…

Aun si me doliera con todo mi corazón…

Jamás saldría lastimado…

De eso me encargaba yo.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

**Hola 3…No les he mentido ni nada, Eren de verdad va a ser mujer, solo que este es un pequeño prólogo para que se den alguna idea de cómo fue que paso xD**

**¿Qué les pareció? Debo decirles que este iba a ser mi primer proyecto**** pero de la nada salió el otro y bueno me dedique a ese, pero esta idea ya estaba en mi cabeza, además no tengo la suficiente esperanza de que alguien lo lea, ya que a muchas de ustedes no les gusta el tema de que Eren sea mujer, a mi me encanta el Fem!Eren y me encantan los Doujinshis en donde él es ella, como "el Demonio y la Florista" LO AMO…! ***MALDIT* ERWIN, FUISTE TU BASTARD*, COMO TE ATREVISTE A DISPARARLE ASI A MI QUERIDO EREN….! :(*****

**Ok, respira despacio Xanat, despacio…:v**

**También este personaje que apareció aquí va a ser muy importante en la historia, ¿Tienen alguna idea de quien sea este personaje? Quien adivine se lleva un chocolate mordido por mí..! +O+/**

**Bueno, pues espero y si les guste esta historia…**

**Esperare quizás Reviews, Follows y Favs..?**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización… Quizás**

**Hasta la vista ternuras y pervertidas…n.n7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Hajime Isayama._

_**AU (Universo Alternativo)**_ || _**Fem!Eren**_ || _**OoC**_

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

"_**Las flores nacen y mueren, las estrellas que brillan algún día se extinguirán, esta tierra, el sol y hasta algo tan inmenso como este universo algún día también se destruirá, comparado con eso, la vida de un hombre es un mero parpadeo, un escaso momento; en ese corto momento las personas nacen, ríen, lloran, sienten alegría, tristeza, odian, aman todo en ese momento y luego son llamadas, por ese sueño eterno, llamado muerte". Shaka de Virgo- Saint Seiya.**_

"Empezando de nuevo"

Capitulo 1…

-¡No te vayas Eren!, por favor, ¡No me dejes! ¡Fui un gran imbécil! Tu no merecías que te hiciera esto, ¡Por favor, resiste! ¡Aún si no lo haces por mi o los demás, hazlo por ti mismo!, ¡No quiero perderte!

-…

:/

Despertó exaltado, ¿Por qué esos recuerdos siempre estaban con él?, ¿No podía tener un momento de paz? Siempre se disculpaba, ¿Pero por que lo hacia?, veía que Eren le decía algo, pero nunca podía escucharlo, ¿Era algo bueno? ¿O era algo muy malo? Solo dios sabrá.

Aun así aunque quisiera olvidar lo que pasó hace años, no quería olvidar el rostro de ese mocoso, su mocoso, el que le ayudó a sentirse amado y necesitado por alguien más. Le aterraba la idea de despertar un día y que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un bufet de muy buena pinta se encontraba una loca amante de los titanes y un comandante que era capaz de de dar su vida por el bien de la humanidad; bueno, en realidad la mujer era psicóloga y el otro era dueño del bufet, pero sus pensamientos y acciones eran los mismos que años atrás.

Hanji Zoe, la sargento de la tropa de reconocimiento ahora era psicóloga, una loca y excéntrica psicóloga, y se podría decir que estaba mas loca que sus pacientes, pero a pesar de sus locuras era la mejor en el rubro y era respetada.

Erwin Smith era dueño de un bufet, la comida del lugar era una delicia y sus trabajadores eran muy amables, por eso su bufet era reconocido y uno de los lugares para pasarla tranquilo.

Ellos eran amigos de infancia, ilógico, ya que ellos se conocían mucho antes de haber nacido; al encontrarse nuevamente nada ni nadie del mundo pudo separarlos. Y ahí estaban ahora, platicando amenamente de las personas que nacieron en ese mismo tiempo, percatándose así, que todos los cadetes y superiores de la legión estaban ahí.

-¿Y Rivaille?- pregunto el rubio

-Enano como siempre.- contestó Hanji burlona.

-Jajajaja, sabes que so no es cierto.

-Jeje tienes razón, pues sigue dando clases.

-Es bueno eso, pero pensé que odiaba a los niños.

-Claro que no, de lo contrario no se hubiera fijado en él.

-Mmmmmm… razonable.

-¿Cuándo le diré lo que esta pasando? Y también de tu existencia.

-He pensado que ya es hora, se molestará por haberme ocultado tanto tiempo pero no había de otra. El fin de semana estará bien.

-Bien, entonces el fin de semana será. Estoy muy ansiosa, la semana se me pasara muy lenta.

-Bien, ya sabes que hacer, cítalo aquí y a todos los demás cadetes, digo, estudiantes, dices que están en la misma escuela ¿No?

-Si, todos ya me conocen y recuerdan perfectamente.

-Llámalos a ellos también.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré!, es algo que nos concierne a todos.

-Gracias.- Erwin hizo una pausa y pregunto.- ¿Y él?, ¿Cómo esta?

-Esta bien, me preguntó mucho por ti, pero como me dijiste tuve que mentirle, sus sentimientos no han cambiado, ¿Y los tuyos?

-Están intactos, también él se molestará conmigo por no decirle nada, pero tiene que entender que era necesario.

-Entenderá perfectamente, es muy inteligente, como antes.

-Si.- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y continúo.- Tendré toda la semana para pensar y decirles las cosas con calma y hablar con él para que no me odie ni nada.

-No te odiara, te lo aseguro, además tenemos que prepararlos para el tremendo shock que sufrirán.

-Si, un gran shock.

Y en un parpadeo, la semana pasó volando.

:/

Una cabecita castaña se asomaba entre las sabanas, eran las ocho y media de la mañana, Erwin le dijo que si podía presentarse a trabajar ese día, su día de descanso, por que iba a ser un día muy importante. Quería a ese hombre, lo estimaba, pero había ocasiones en donde hacia que se saliera de sus casillas y ese día era uno de ellos.

Su hora de entrada era hasta las nueve y media, así que se levantó a tomar un baño y dirigirse al comedor donde su madre ya había servido el desayuno.

-¿Hoy trabajas cariño?

-Si mama, Erwin me dijo que si podía ir hoy, así que me apuraré y me iré.

-Bien, entonces buen provecho.

Se encontraban 8 jóvenes en una gran mesa junto con tres adultos, esperaban ansiosos el encontrarse nuevamente con su amigo, el momento en el que por fin verían a aquella persona que extrañaban tanto; platicaban sobre las vidas que llevaban hasta ahora, y recordando las pasadas…

_Diferentes historias, mismos recuerdos._

Solo había uno que se mantenía al margen asentía cada vez que le preguntaban algo o decía monosílabas. Se sentía inquieto, lo volvería a ver, después de tanto tiempo y le preguntaría el por que a pesar de buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras no pudo encontrarlo; hasta que todas sus vidas llegaron a su fin lo buscó desesperadamente, esta vez lo abrazaría, lo besaría, le haría el amor y nunca mas lo dejaría ir.

Erwin y Hanji les pidieron perdón el haber mentido de que el también estaba ahí, pero que era necesario para saber que es lo que harían a partir de ahora, los demás los disculparon y prosiguieron con su platica, les dijeron que estaba trabajando ahí en el bufet desde los 16 años y que desde ese entonces estaba ahí y estaban esperando a que todos se reunieran de nuevo.

Y ese día había llegado.

Les comentaron que se encontraba bien, que era una persona muy amable y dedicada al trabajo y a sus estudios. Pero que algo era diferente en el y que nos les podían decir por que ya lo verían con sus propios ojos.

-Ya van a dar las nueve y media.- comentó Erwin.- debe de estar por llegar.

Al oír esto todos se mantuvieron quietos, una joven de cabellos negros y un rubio de tez pálida estaban más que ansiosos por ver a su hermano y mejor amigo, Erwin estaba al lado del pequeño rubio tomándole la mano y este sólo le apretaba fuertemente. Ya habría tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Faltaban solo 5 minutos y cada segundo se les hacia eterno, miraban hacia la puerta, el corazón les latía con fuerza y empezaban a comerse las uñas.

Fue ahí cuando la puerta se abrió.

Arriba de las escaleras apareció una sombra, no se podía distinguir bien por lo nublado del día y aún estaba un poco oscuro.

La sombra se quedo parada un momento y luego descendió lentamente. Al llegar al último escalón todos se sorprendieron y el aire se tenso.

Una figura grácil, menuda, una pequeñez, apareció ante ellos, se sintió algo incomoda al sentirse observada por todos ellos y luego se dirigió a Erwin.

-Perdón, no sabía que ya había clientes, iré a cambiarme y en un momento vendré a atenderlos.

Al escuchar su voz, soltaron el aire en sus pulmones.

Si, esa voz.

Esa voz que estuvieron esperando durante mucho tiempo, tan serena, calmada y amable, pero con un poco de rebeldía y estaba más aguda.

-No te preocupes.- comentó Erwin.- de hecho te he mentido, no trabajaremos hoy, pero te cité por algo muy importante.

-Si solo era para hablar conmigo debiste solo decírmelo, ahora tendré que llamarlo para que venga por mi temprano.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno no importa, ya estoy aquí así que ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?- dijo con un tono de fastidio y se sentó en una silla, justo al lado de Rivaille al cual el corazón le dio un brinco y se paralizó.

-Tiene que ver con las personas aquí.

Giró su vista y los miró con una expresión que fácilmente se leía _"¿Quienes son ustedes y que cojones quieren?". _Todos estaban en shock, mirando a esa niña frente a sus ojos.

Era hermosa, de eso no había duda, sus ojos azules verdoso eran los mismos, su cabello castaño atado a una coleta le llegaba hasta la cintura y que esperar de su cuerpo, era delgada, no tenia un cuerpo de modelo pero eso la hacia ver linda, además su estatura no pasaba de los 1.60, sus proporciones estaban bien equilibradas. Su piel apiñonada era pulcro y sus labios eran gruesos y rosas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen que decirme?- comentó la joven.

-Antes que nada preséntate correctamente.- le reprendió con suavidad Erwin.

Un suspiro por parte de la joven se dejo oír.- Esta bien.- miró a todos y les dijo.- me llamo Eren Jaeger, tengo 18 años y estoy en segundo de preparatoria.

¡Poco les importaba su edad y su grado de escolaridad, lo que querían saber era el porque estaba así!

La primera en hablar fue Mikasa

-Dejando todo eso de lado, ¿Nos puedes decir como es que eres una chica?

-¿Eh?

Interrumpió Erwin carraspeando su garganta.- Eren ¿Por que no vas a preparar un poco de café para todos? Me encanta tu café así que por favor.

-Pues no hay de otra.- dijo confundida y se fue de la cocina.

-Ackerman, eso no se menciona.

-¿Por qué?, solo quería saber el por que no es el mismo.

-Algo ocurrió.- comentó Hanji.- esa vez debió de haber sido tan traumante como para cambiar así.- miró a Rivaille que se encontraba ido y dijo.- Eren no recuerda nada, sus recuerdos desaparecieron como su contraparte masculina, debió de haber pasado por mucho en aquel entonces. En lo que ahora estamos más enfocados es en sus memorias. Ella dice ver cosas cuando sueña pero no ha dado señales de que recuerde quien era o quienes eran ustedes o nosotros.

-¿Fue por lo que ocurrió en ese entonces?- pregunto Jean.

-Así es, fue por Rivaille.-dijo Hanji.

Rivaille despertó de su trance y los miró sorprendido.- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? Yo no hice nada para cambiar a ese estúpido mocoso.

-¿Estúpido mocoso? ¿Quién?- preguntó Eren al salir de la cocina, con dos charolas en sus manos.

Rivaille al ver que no había reaccionado ante esas palabras, su pecho le dolió, ya no era el, ahora era ella y apartó sus ojos de los verde-azulados. Eren notó esto y le dijo:

-Ah, perdón por preguntar algo que no me importa, es solo que creí haber escuchado eso.- sonrió y todos la miraron sorprendidos, se acercó a la mesa dejando los cafés y se sentó nuevamente.

-¿Espera dices que ya habías escuchado eso?- preguntó una muy confundida Hanji.

-Mmmmmm, pues algo así, creerán que estoy loca y que me falta un tornillo, pero esas palabras las escucho en mis sueños, ya te había mencionado eso señorita Hanji.

-Lo se, pero solo has dicho que vez cosas, no que escuchas también.

-Bueno lo siento.

-¿Por qué no nos contaste antes eso eren?- dijo Erwin algo extrañado.

-Pues por que no son más que eso, sueños, además ustedes me han empezado a dar miedo por sus historias que me han contado.

-Sentimos eso, perdón, pero ahora dinos, ¿Por qué dices que escuchas que dicen estúpido mocoso?

-Verás, en mis sueños alguien grita "estúpido mocoso has esto" "estúpido mocoso limpia eso" "estúpido mocoso termina eso rápido" y cosas así, ah también hubo una ocasión en donde escuche que decían "eres un mocoso cursi, deja de decir tonterías y ponte a trabajar" y hasta ahí logro escuchar.- rió y continuó.- Creo que ese estúpido mocoso era un masoquista o algo. Pero creo que si aguantaba tanto, era por que sentía afecto hacia esa persona, me pregunto si ellos hubieran salido juntos ¿Cómo seria su relación? Supongo que no terminaría en nada bueno.

Sin que fuera la intención de Eren, el corazón de Rivaille se quebró en miles de pedazos, si ella decía eso ahora era por que en verdad había sufrido en el pasado, pero, ¿Que acaso no le dijo que lo amaba? ¿Acaso las acciones no eran suficientes?...

Claro que no eran suficientes, Eren necesitaba escucharlo de vez en cuando de sus labios, quería saber que él no era el único que tenia el sentimiento llamado amor, Rivaille lo sabia, nunca le dijo nada, ni siquiera en el lecho de muerte del castaño dijo aquellas palabras y ahora que quería tener a Eren a su lado se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

El era una chica y además no recordaba nada, todo ese amor que una vez sintió por Rivaille había desaparecido, el pelinegro quería gritar, llorar, romper todo a su paso y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por su orgullo.

Ya no le podía preguntar el porque de su desaparición por todos estos años, lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, aquel chico, al que amaba tanto que dolía, se había ido y el creía que jamás lo iba a recuperar.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y todos posaron sus miradas a la puerta, sus ojos brillaron y no pasó desapercibido por Rivaille.

Una figura fortachona entró y bajo las escaleras, miró a todos los presentes y se detuvo en aquella chica de ojos aguamarina, sonrió y se encaminó hacia ella, todos lo miraron con el seño fruncido, preguntándose el porque el estaba ahí, miraron que se había situado en frente de Eren, el como la tomaba en sus brazos y la besaba y también como ella enredaba los suyos en el cuello ajeno y recibía el beso gustosa.

Se quedaron callados y sorprendidos, los únicos que se mantenía tranquilos eran Erwin y Hanji, que habían presenciado esas escenas antes y ya era costumbre mirarlos así.

Rivaille no soportó esa escena, trató de tranquilizarse y no hacer nada estúpido, gruñó por lo bajo el nombre del contrario, lo suficiente audible para que el otro lo oyera:

-Reiner…

Hablemos un poco de los personajes…

**Eren Jaeger****:** _En esta época es una chica. No recuerda nada de sus vidas pasadas a excepción de todos los demás.____Sus padres son los mismos Carla y Grisha Jaeger. Como ya sabrán tiene 18 años y su novio es Reiner. Mide 1.60 cm, es alegre y atenta pero cuando defiende algo lo hace con uñas y dientes. Adora la Historia y quiere volverse maestra de esa materia._

**Levi Rivaille****: **_El siempre amable y carismático Levi…_

_Nee…_

_Es el mismo cascarrabias desde que era sargento. Tiene 25 años y es maestro de Historia, da cursos de Historia a alumnos interesados. Sus rasgos son los mismos a excepción de su estatura que es de 1.65 cm, (5 cm más que en el pasado). Sus padres murieron cuando el era muy joven, sus mejores amigos son los de su escuadrón: Petra, Gunter, Auruo y Erd quienes también recuerdan sus vidas. Nunca ha dejado de buscar a Eren, a quien de verdad ama y hará todo lo posible por el. Sigue siendo fanático de la limpieza, aunque se ha calmado en los últimos años._

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización…

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Jgwpmnviapujdklfgnñkwerjmf (?)**

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Muy chafa lo se, jajajaja pero bueno, fue lo que salió de mi mente ya muy trastornada.**

**Ojala y no se molesten por el "noviecito" que le puse a Eren :D y no me maten…!**

**Bueno, no pude contestar sus mensajes del primer capitulo :equizde:, pero ya no será así, ahora, les contestare con la pura verdad…**

**Ninguna adivino quien era el personaje, así que no hay chocolate :v ¿Les digo o no les digo? Pienso que haría spoiler pero avísenme si quieren que les diga quien es.**

**Ya que leyeron el primer capitulo, creo que ya saben el por que Eren es una mujer ahora ¿No?**

**Y vuelve la pareja Erwin x Armin..! Los amodoro (?)**

**Les agradezco sus Reviews, favs y follows.**

**Algún Rw.? (Ya los contestare lo juro..!) **

**Adiós, :corazón:…n.n7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola perdón por no haber actualizado esta historia, pero de repente me llego a la mente otra y bueno, me puse a trabajar con ella, pero ya estoy de vuelta y no volverá a pasar… :D**

**Vi que a algunas no les agrado que Reiner fuera novio de Eren, pero es realidad el era el elegido, perdón si a algunas no les gusto.**

**Bueno, ahora a continuar la historia, ya que también por motivos de salud (?) no pude actualizar rápido, espero que me entiendan.**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Hajime Isayama._

_**AU (Universo Alternativo)**_ || _**Fem!Eren**_ || _**OoC**_

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

"_**Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio".**_

"Progresar"

Capitulo 2…

-Reiner.- gruño bajo Rivaille, Reiner se detuvo y lo miró.

-¿Nos conocemos?- se sorprendieron, ¿Acaso él tampoco recordaba? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

-¿Enserio se conocen?- preguntó Eren.

-Mmm, no que yo lo recuerde ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Rivaille lo miró y contestó.

-Pues no lo se, tienes cara de que te llamas Reiner.

-Sinceramente no se como responder a eso.

-Pues no respondas.

Se sentía el aire pesado, se mantenían con las miradas encendidas, sacaban chispas por sus ojos, todos los miraron.

-Oh, tienes agallas para mirarme así, mocoso.- Eren se sobresaltó, era la misma voz de sus sueños, pero no, eso era completamente imposible.

-Ya, ya Reiner, no quiero que pelees.- trato de calmarlo Eren.

-No se por que, pero siento que tu y yo no nos vamos a llevar bien.- contestó el rubio.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Vamos chicos, tranquilos, ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Erwin poniéndose en medio de ambos.- cálmense los dos.

-Vamos Reiner, amor, ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

-No lo se, pero me da la sensación de querer matarme.- se volteo hacia Levi.- disculpa por mi comportamiento, pero eso no quita que me hayas caído mal.

Levi bufó.- como si me importara.- ¿Qué no le importaba? ¡Que gran y estúpida mentira! Le importaba y mucho. Como ese sujeto, el traidor, ¿Estaba de manita sudada con Eren? Su Eren.

-A todo esto Erwin.- Reiner lo miro de mala gana.- ¿Se puede saber como es que MI novia esta aquí en su día de descanso?- enfatizo el "mi", mirando de reojo a Rivaille, quien mantenía expresión de fastidio.

-Bueno pues, es que quería que ella conociera a los nuevos alumnos de su escuela.- pensó rápido y fue lo único que se le ocurrió.- ya que son conocidos míos y van a asistir a la escuela de Shiganshina, se me hizo fácil que ella viniera.

¿Qué si Reiner se trago aquella mentira? Ja, claro que no. Arqueó una ceja de inconformidad, volteo a ver al tipo pelinegro.- ¿Y el también es alumno? Por que se ve demasiado viejo para serlo.

-Reiner, que falta de educación es esa.- le regañó Eren.- es obvio que el es maestro, ¿Cierto?- le pregunto directamente a Levi, el corazón de Rivaille se disparo a mil por hora, y solo asintió.- ¿Ves? Deja de molestarlo ¿Quieres?

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-Por que tu comportamiento no es el adecuado.- dijo ceñuda, un gesto adorable para Levi.

-Ya ya no te enojes.

-De eso también estábamos por hablar.- sonrió Erwin.- Eren, el es maestro de Historia, su nombre es Levi Rivaille, es maestro desde los 18 años, salúdalo.- Eren lo miró, tenia la boca en forma de "O", sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas, sonrió para él, esa sonrisa, cuanto la había extrañado.

-¿Es maestro de historia desde los 18? Wow a mi me faltan dos años para tener tal titulo, es sorprendente.- se soltó de Reiner y se acercó a el, mirándolo hacia arriba y le tendió la mano, Rivaille la tomo con suma delicadeza, no es por que él fuera ella, es por que quería tocar esas manos que tanto extrañaba, si, definitivamente esa chica era Eren.- mucho gusto, yo amo la Historia, espero y se convierta en mi maestro, si es profesor desde los 18 debe ser mas listo que los demás, los maestros de mi escuela no saben nada, ¿Cómo se supone que haga un examen con un tema que ni siquiera te ha explicado? Para mi suerte siempre estudio por mi cuenta, pero no es lo mismo, alguien debe de enseñarte, debe de explicarte bien las cosas, y gracias a que siempre me pongo a leer libros históricos y demás me ha ido bien en los exámenes, sabe, además hay muchísimas cosas que no te enseñan, y luego te preguntan de eso y tú te quedas con cara de "¿?" Esto no me lo se y después repruebas el examen y te echan la culpa diciendo que no estudiaste lo suficiente y que deberías poner atención en las clases, sabiendo que ellos jamás impartieron tal tema...

-Eren.

-Y después te dicen que tienes que hacer un reporte de más de mil palabras sobre el muro de Berlín a mano…

-Eren.

-Y esa vez yo me quedé en el salón casi llorando por no saber como comenzar el reporte, ni siquiera podía ir por un libro a la biblioteca para repasar un poco…

-Eren.

-¿Y sabe que paso después? Cuando pude terminar el reporte el tipo ni siquiera lo reviso y solo me puso seis, ¡6! ¿¡Puede creerlo!? Me sentí tan frustrada y luego yo…

-¡EREN..!

-¿¡Qué!?

Reiner tenia una ceja alzada, mirándola con detenimiento, Eren miró alrededor y todos tenían los ojos fijos en ella, sorprendidos, se ruborizó inmediatamente y se llevo una mano a la cara.- lo, lo lamento tanto.- dijo soltando por fin el agarre de Rivaille y tocándose la cara.- siempre que me emociona algo hablo rápido, y no puedo detenerme hasta que termine o alguien mas me detenga, por que si alguien no me dice que me calle no lo hago y sigo diciendo incoherencias hasta que al final la otra persona se cansa y se aburre y después yo me quedo con cara de tristeza por que este problema es muy grave y si sigo con él tendré que taparme la boca con cinta de aislar y dudo mucho que eso funcione, deberían quitarme las cuerdas bucales e incinerarlas para que no vuelvan a oírme hablar…

-Eren, lo estas haciendo otra vez.- se carcajeó Reiner.

-Ahh lo, lo siento tanto.- se disculpo con pura vergüenza en su rostro.- no me hagan caso, en verdad en un serio problema, soy muy impulsiva y creo que para desviar ese problema hablo demasiado, en serio perdón.

-No te disculpes.- hablo Rivaille.- no pasa nada.

Eren sonrió.- en verdad espero y no sea como los demás maestros.- dicho esto tomo a Reiner de la mano y se despidió de todos.- nos vemos el lunes Erwin-san.

-Hasta el lunes.

::/

-Eren.

-Dime-

-Ese sujeto, no me cae bien.

-¿Cuál sujeto?

-El disque maestro.

-ah, bueno, pues a mi mas o menos, no se por que pero siento que de la nada quisiera golpearme, y eso no es bueno.

-Se atreve a tocarte y las pagará muy caro.

-Jaja como si fuera a dejar que un sujeto como él me levante su mano.

-Solo por si las dudas, ten cuidado.

-Estaré bien, además si será maestro dudo que haga algo para perder su trabajo.

-Se que no tengo el derecho de decirte esto, pero quisiera que no le hablaras, ni te acercaras a el, siento que algo pasara con él cerca.

-Esta bien.

-¡Eren…!- gritó una chica de cabello gris y ojos azules.

-Mira quien viene allá.- dijo emocionada Eren sonriéndole a la chica.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó la joven.

-Estábamos paseando, ¿Y tu? ¿A donde te diriges?- le contestó Reiner.

-Iba a hablar con Erwin-san, así que me dirijo hacia allá.

-Bien, nosotros acabamos de salir de ahí, suerte.- Eren se despidió de ella y se fueron, la chica los miró por donde se iban, sonrió de lado y dijo para sí.

-Ahora empezaré a mover mis cartas, si Rivaille quiere estar contigo de nuevo va a tener que apresurarse o de lo contrario te perderá otra vez, y esta vez para siempre.- chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha y se dispuso a continuar su camino.

::/

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué Reiner esta con ella?- Mikasa estaba aturdida.

-Pues como haz visto, ellos son novios.- Zoe habló viendo a Rivaille. En cambio él mantenía sus ojos en la mano que había tocado a Eren, su calor seguía ahí, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, ese contacto era algo que nunca olvidaría. Quería mas de ese contacto, quería tener a Eren de nuevo, quería ese cuerpo debajo de él. Pero algo le molestaba, él era ella, y eso era algo que no podía aceptar, quería al Eren hombre, no al Eren con pechos, ese cuerpo además de estar muy bien definido no le atraía, le daba hasta escalofríos.

Los demás estaban abrumados, ese maldito titán traidor ¿Qué quería ahora con Eren? ¿Trataría de secuestrarlo de nuevo?

No.

Por lo que habían visto y escuchado el tampoco recordaba nada, así que su encuentro pudo haber sido obra del destino, o tal vez no.

-Y algo mas.- dijo Erwin.- el no es el único, los otros dos también están aquí, y están en las mismas de Eren.

-¿Annie y Berhold también están aquí?- dijo Connie exaltado.

-Así, es.

-Entonces estamos todos aquí nuevamente.- comento Armin en voz baja.- pero si todos volvimos y estamos igual que antes ¿Cómo es posible que Eren sea el único afectado?

-La causa ya la sabes Armin.- dijo Mikasa.- el causante es este enano.- Rivaille la miró con odio ¿Por qué el?

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Por que yo?

-¿Enserio no lo recuerdas?, se te hizo fácil olvidar lo que paso ¿No?

-Eres increíble Rivaille, te haces la victima siendo el causante de esto.- Hanji estaba enojada.

-¿Por qué mierda te enojas Hanji? Yo no recuerdo nada.

-Que conveniente.

-Eres una idiota Hanji.

-¡Tu fuiste el lo causo!

-¡Yo no cause ni una mierda!

-Es increíble.- intervino Mikasa.- lo engañaste y lo hiciste sufrir hasta que murió, era lo que querías ¿No?, su cuerpo ya no era suficiente para ti y te acostaste con alguien mas y ahora no recuerdas nada, que estupidez.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando Ackerman?, yo no hice na…- un recuerdo llegó a sus pensamientos, ¿Qué era? ¿Una, una mujer? ¿Que demonios? ¿Eren? ¿Qué hacia Eren en la puerta? Se tocó la cabeza… _"Eren quedara devastado si te viera así" "Cállate, el no volverá dentro de una semana" "Te odio"… _una lágrima cayó de su ojo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hizo eso a Eren? ¿Qué había pasado en ese momento?

La puerta se abrió, entrando una joven de cabellos grises.- Hola, Erwin-san ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿No interrumpo nada verdad?

-He estado muy bien ¿Y tu?, claro que no interrumpes nada, ¿que deseas?

-Vine por que necesito si me das unos tres días de descanso, estoy muy estresada últimamente, te juro que serán solo tres días, no mas ni menos.

-Claro, mira ven, te presento a unos conocidos míos.- la chica se acercó a ellos, Rivaille no la miró, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, la chica sonrió de forma burlona.

-Hola, me llamo Lanu Himmel y soy trabajadora de aquí, un gusto.- Rivaille la miro por fin, esa chiquilla, era la misma que lo había tratado de persuadir. Los demás dejaron de prestarle atención y siguieron en lo suyo, en cambio Levi la miraba.

-¿Tu?- la niña lo miró y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta se llevo un dedo a los labios, callándolo.

-Bueno Erwin-san, gracias, nos vemos.- se dirigió a la escaleras, miró de reojo a Rivaille y salió del bufet.

-¿Seguirás diciendo que no recuerdas nada?

-No, ya lo recuerdo, así que déjenme en paz.- salió rápido del lugar. Cuando llegó a la calle se encontró con esa niña, le tendió un papel y se fue de ahí. Rivaille miró el papel, una dirección, _"mañana, en ese lugar a las tres en punto"_.

::/

"Museo de historia natural de María"

Llegó casi corriendo al lugar, ¿Quién era esa mujer y que quería?, se adentró al lugar buscando a esa niña, no la vio por ningún lado, miró su reloj, ¡Dos y media! ¿Que carajo haría en media hora?, sin más se dispuso a recorrer las salas del museo, una estatua muy peculiar le llamó la atención _"El titán Atlas", _se le quedó viendo por tiempo indefinido.

-Esa estatua me recuerda a cierto niño de poderes de titán sellando el muro María.- escuchó una voz atrás de el, volteó encontrándose con "Lanu".

-¿Quién eres tu?

-¿Has sufrido mucho Rivaille?

-…

-Dejare que de nuevo estén juntos, pero con una condición.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes que encontrar la verdadera razón de lo que hiciste.

-¿Qué mierda?

-Tienes seis meses a partir de hoy, no pierdas tiempo.

-¿Encontrar que?

-Nos veremos después.

-Espera.- la tomo del brazo e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.- explícate bien.

-Dije que nos veremos después.- se soltó y salió del lugar. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién es esa niña? Seis meses, ¿Para qué? ¿Encontrar el que? Sin esperar nada sacó su celular del bolsillo, llamó a un número particular. Tenía una sola cosa en mente en la cabeza.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Cómo pretendes que me meta a clases en una escuela que ni siquiera conozco?

-Buenas tardes para ti también Rivaille.

-Responde joder.

-Ya arregle eso, ¿Quien crees que es el subdirector de dicha escuela?, empiezas mañana.

-¿Me ayudarás?

-¿Para que?

-Tú sabes para que.

-¿Lo cuidaras esta vez?

-Lo hare.

-¿Harás las cosas bien?

-Si.

-Bien, entonces cuenta con mi apoyo.

-¿Estabas durmiendo maldito flojo sinvergüenza?

-Jajaja es que anoche tuve una reconciliación muy movida; te veo mañana y me cuentas que tal tu primer día, maestro Rivaille.

-Cínico, descarado, pedófilo, te meterían a la cárcel en esta época por eso.

-Pero si a callar, además dudo mucho que no le haya gustado, anoche estuvimos…- se escuchó un golpe detrás del teléfono.- te mandarán tu horario de clases por internet, así que haz tiempos, ¿De acuerdo?

-Tsk, como sea.- y colgó el teléfono rápidamente.

Tenía que planear algo desde ese momento para evitar que algo más ocurriera.

::/

En otro lugar, precisamente la casa de una castaña, se encontraba un rubio frente a los padres de esta, la joven se encontraba nerviosa, ¿Qué dirían sus padres? Mas que nada ¿Qué pensarían?

-Y tu Eren, ¿Estas completamente segura de tu decisión?

-Por supuesto que si papá, lo amo y quiero esto.

-Y tu Reiner, ¿La cuidaras? ¿Tendrás lo suficiente para poder mantenerse?

-Lo tengo señor, además de que mi trabajo es seguro y puedo con esto, lo único que me falta en mi vida es Eren.

-Pero aun son muy jóvenes, tienen mucho tiempo aun.

-Lo se señor, pero a pesar del tiempo que tenemos se nos hace muy poco, quiero estar con ella y no creo tener la paciencia suficiente para esperar mas años.

Grisha suspiró derrotado, miró a Carla quien se encontraba sollozando, asintió, sonrió y dijo.- pues si realmente es lo que ustedes desean no puedo prohibírselos, tienes nuestra completa bendición, esperemos que sean muy felices juntos.

-Papá ¡Gracias!- Eren salto sobre él.

-Muchísimas gracias señor.

-Bien, pues entonces empecemos a reunir todo para esa fecha especial, serán seis meses muy largos, esperemos que no sean tan agotadores.

-Si…

Ahora los personajes…

**Hanji Zoe: **_Es psicóloga, como se mencionó anteriormente, es muy unida a Erwin y esta molesta con Rivaille por lo que hizo, aun así lo quiere mucho, Eren va a sesiones de terapia con ella por sus "sueños", desea decirle a Eren que esos son recuerdos, pero no ha encontrado la forma de decírselo, tiene 26 años. Es alegre y gritona, como antes, conserva su amor por los titanes, muchos la han catalogado de loca y extraña, sus pacientes llegan a decirle que esta mas trastornada que ellos mismos._

**Erwin Smith: **_Dueño de un bufet, aunque también tiene un segundo trabajo como subdirector, tiene un gran sentido del deber, él sabe lo que en verdad ocurrió en el pasado, pero no puede decírselo a Rivaille. Quiere a Eren, la considera su hija, tiene 29 años, tiene el mismo carácter de cuando era comandante, por eso muchos de sus empleados llegan a decirle de vez en cuando "Comandante Smith"._

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**En verdad lamento la demora, pero bueno aquí esta :3**

**Que tal...? Como les ha ido…?**

**Siento que este capitulo estuvo como que muy vago, trate de hacer lo mejor que pude en escribirlo como me lo imaginaba, espero y si me haya salido bien.**

_**Lanu **__**Himmel**_**, asi se osa llamar este personaje. (Para los que quieran saber que significa su apellido busquenlo en algun traductor de aleman a español y lo veran), su nombre tambien ha cambiado, el que me diga su nombre correcto les doy un especial de lo que quieran jajaja, ya estoy trabajando en uno para Miss Writer 04 (JeanxArmin nena xD...)**

**Como ven este capitulo..? ewe ese Eren que se quiere independizar jajaja ¡NO LO HAGAS EREN! T_T**

**Bien, sin mas que decir nos leemos en el siguiente y gracias por su paciencia.**

**Algun review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Hajime Isayama._

_**AU (Universo Alternativo)**_ || _**Fem!Eren**_ || _**OoC**_

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

"_**Y de repente te había olvidado.**_

_**Ya no recordaba tu aroma.**_

_**Ya no recordaba tus besos.**_

_**Ya no recordaba el sonido de tu voz.**_

_**Ya no me dolías.**_

_**Ya no me desvelabas.**_

_**Ya no me atormentabas.**_

_**Ya eras pasado.**_

_**Ya te había olvidado".**_

"Sentimientos"

Capitulo 3…

**Día uno.**

Lunes por la mañana, la multitud de alumnos se abría paso a sus respectivas clases, el sólo estar ahí le causaba irritación, pero bueno, si así podía estar con Eren, aunque sea a la distancia y poder vigilarlo estaba bien.

Un tipo alto rubio se le acercó, mirándolo con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, Dios como lo hacia enojar, si antes estaba malhumorado imagínense ahora.

-Buenos días profesor.- dijo sonriente.- espero y tenga un día muy agradable en su primer día de clases.

-Cállate Erwin, y dime como es que de la noche a la mañana me aceptaron en esta escuela.

-Bueno, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, soy el subdirector de este lugar, el director es nada mas ni nada menos que…

-Buen día señor Rivaille.- un sujeto calvo con bigote llego hasta ellos, abrió los ojos con impresión, no podía ser cierto.- un gusto volvernos a encontrar.

-Pixis, no sabia que tú también estabas aquí, pediré mi renuncia de inmediato.

-Jaja no sea así, sargento Levi, todavía de que le doy el permiso de estar en mi escuela para cometer su plan se pone en así, no no, debería de ser mas considerado.

-¡Le dijiste lo que estaba ocurriendo!- le gritó al rubio, haciendo que varios alumnos lo voltearan a ver.

-Le dije lo que ibas a hacer, el sólo se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Eren.

-Me entristece, ese chiquillo me caía bien, si necesita ayuda no dude en decirme; feliz primer día de clases maestro Rivaille, espero trabajar muy bien con usted.

-Maldición, bien, ahora deseo que sean vacaciones, pero eso ahora no importa, ¿Cuando llegara Eren?

-Dentro de unas tres horas, ella no entra sino hasta las 10:00, deberás esperar por verla.

-Habla de él en masculino Erwin, todavía no puedo creer que sea mujer.

-Pues deberías empezar a darte la idea, no cambiara de la noche a la mañana.

-Claro, como era imposible que se convirtiera en mujer, déjate de tonterías, debo irme.- dicho esto se dirigió a su primer clase, donde mas de la mitad de alumnas le miraban. Sería un largo camino, un largo, molesto, irritante, estúpido y detestable camino.

Miraba el reloj con desesperación, solo 20 minutos para que dieran las 10 y poder ir a la clase de Eren, se preguntaba como estaría, ¿Lo recordaría del sábado? ¿O seria tan despistado como antes en el cual tenias que recordarle quien eras para que te permitiera acercarte? De cualquier forma, lo volvería a ver y haría las cosas bien.

Cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos más y podía ser libre de la mirada de todas esas mocosas sin chiste, tantas veces quería decirles que el era-lo que denominaban en esta época- gay u homosexual, sonaba mejor gay, pero eso seria un grave problema ya que si Eren llegaba a enterarse, seria mucho peor acercarse a él.

Sonó la campana que decía que era hora de su siguiente clase, todos recogían sus cosas rápidamente y las mujeres se quejaban, pues así no podrían seguir comiéndoselo con los ojos.- no olviden la lectura que les dejé, tendrán un examen dentro de tres semanas, así que si no quieren reprobar mi materia mas les vale estudiar.- por lo que tenia entendido, el era el suplente de una maestra, que como estaba embarazada ya no podía hacer nada, así que se salió de trabajar ya que su esposo era un hombre de dinero, mujeres suertudas, y estaba mas que seguro que los alumnos que tenia comenzarían a odiarlo. El era muy estricto cuando se trataba de la enseñanza, seguía creyendo que la mejor manera de disciplina era mediante el dolor, lastima que no podía golpear a los estudiantes.

Llegó casi corriendo al salón de Eren, no había nadie todavía, chasqueó la lengua y se fue a sentar a su escritorio, estúpidos horarios que les daban a los mocosos 10 minutos de tolerancia, como aun no llegaban se dispuso a escribir en el pizarrón su nombre y los temas que verían en el ciclo escolar, los cuales eran exactamente seis meses, wow seis meses, no sabía como es que los alumnos aguantaban tanto, normalmente eran de tres a cuatro meses. Tenia seis meses para hacer que Eren estuviera con él y no con el estúpido niño traidor.

Los alumnos fueron adentrándose al salón, mirándolo con sorpresa, el ya había vuelto al escritorio y estaba leyendo un libro de la segunda guerra mundial, de vez en cuando bajaba el libro para ver si cierta castaña entraba, miró su reloj 10:5, sus horarios con ese salón eran desde las 10:00 hasta las 12:00, miró hacia la puerta, en donde entró una rubia con cara de fastidio, se asombró, la miró detenidamente, era ella, así que también la maldita traidora estaba ahí, sin siquiera levantar la vista hacia él se sentó casi hasta atrás de la fila de la izquierda, sacó un libro y empezó a leer.

De pronto su plegarias fueron escuchadas, una chica castaña entró al salón, y cuando lo hizo varios de sus compañeros, hombres mas que nada, voltearon a verla, se fijo que varios de ellos golpeaban en el codo a los demás para que voltearan, la chica los saludo a todos con una mano y sonrió, uno de ellos la abrazó por la espalda haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito, rieron un rato y sin que lo hubiera esperado se sentó…¡Al lado de esa maldita rubia!, la saludo y empezaron a hablar animadamente; retrocedió a lo que paso el sábado, Leonhardt, Reiner Leonhardt, entonces, ellas son, no podía ser cierto, de pronto Eren le dijo algo al oído y la mocosa rubia sonrió un poco, maldición, con ella aquí seria mas difícil hablar con Eren.

::/

Con Eren esa misma mañana…

_-Heicho, quisiera decirle algo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-B-bueno, es que, bueno…usted…yo, yo lo admiro mucho, y se que es algo normal en los cadetes que tengan un gran respeto a sus mayores, pero desde hace tiempo me he sentido distinto._

_Rivaille levanto la vista y lo miro con ojos interrogativos.- ¿A que te refieres con "distinto"?_

_-Solo quiero que sepa esto.- Eren le sonrió totalmente sonrojado y dijo.- lo quiero, pero ya no como mi superior._

_-¿Ah?_

_-Bueno, gracias por escucharme, me voy._

_-Un momento mocoso.- Rivaille estaba confundido, ¿Se le había declarado?- explícate bien._

_-Me gusta Heicho, y se que es imposible, por eso me gustaría que se olvidara de esto._

_Levi estaba sorprendido, ¿Qué lo olvidara? ¿Es que es fácil decirlo y olvidarlo?- no._

_-¿Eh?_

_-He dicho que no lo voy a olvidar._

_-Está bien, entonces pretenda que no dije nada._

_-Si te digo que estoy igual, ¿Qué me dirías?_

_-¿Igual a que?_

_-Tsk, mocoso, ¿De que estamos hablando?_

_-¿Habla de que si esta en las mismas?- Levi asintió.- bueno, lo miraría con grandes ojos, me sonrojaría, y probablemente me echaría a correr._

_Rivaille fue hacia la puerta de su despacho, y la cerró con seguro.- ¿Qué esta haciendo?_

_-Dijiste que probablemente te echarías a correr, solo evito que eso pase. Ahora Eren, dices que te gusto, ¿En que sentido?_

_-Hmm, b-bueno en que u-usted es una excelente persona, me g-gusta eso de usted, y en que es amable a su manera y aunque es alguien que no expresa sus emociones abiertamente se preocupa por los demás, es por eso que a veces se enoja por que no hacemos lo que nos pide, eso es lo que me llama la atención de su personalidad.- dijo muy sonrojado._

_-Has aprendido a leerme mocoso.- dijo Levi mirando hacia otro lado.- no puedo dejar que se enteren los demás, creo que tendré que matarte._

_-¿Q-Que…?_

_-Ja, tranquilo.- Levi sonrió, ¡Sonrió!- no haré nada si prometes una cosa._

_-Que desea señor.- Eren estaba temblando, estaba seguro que si no lograba hacer lo que Rivaille le pediría estaba muerto, en serio estaría muerto._

_-Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre._

_Eren no supo reaccionar ante aquello.- ¿C-como dijo?_

_-Dije que acepto tus sentimientos, por que a mi también me gustas.- dijo restándole importancia._

_-E-entonces usted y yo s-somos…_

_-Tómalo como quieras mocoso._

-Heicho.

-Eren, es momento en que te levantes, no por que te quieras independizar ya harás lo que te pegue en gana, todavía vives con nosotros, mi casa mis reglas ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo mama.- dijo Eren levantándose pesadamente de la cama, se agarró la cabeza producto de una punzada en esta.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- dijo tocándose la mejilla.- ¿Una lagrima?- se le quedó viendo.- ¿Qué acabo de soñar?- frunció el ceño.- agh, no lo recuerdo, supongo que no fue nada importante.- dicho esto se apuro para ir a la escuela. Reiner pasó por ella en su motocicleta Honda DN 01 blanca, la misma a la que sus padres le habían prohibido subirse en ella.

-¿Lista amor?

-Jaja lista.- subiéndose a ella se fueron en dirección a la escuela.

::/

-"Oh por dios, se me ha hecho tarde para la primera hora, mama debió haberme despertado mas temprano"- pensaba Eren corriendo por los pasillos hacia su salón, entró casi tirando la puerta, haciendo que varios de sus compañeros la voltearan a ver y codearan a sus compañeros para mirarla.- "bueno, eso no es nada nuevo, después de todo soy una chica popular", hola chicos.- los saludó, los demás devolvieron el saludo y uno de ellos la abrazó por la espalda haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito.- jaja hey no hagas eso.- riéndose se dirigió a su asiento.- hola Annie, que crees que me ha pasado este fin de semana, aunque supongo que Reiner ya te habrá dicho ¿No?.- Annie volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa de lado.

-No, no me ha dicho nada, ¿Que es?

-Te vas a morir, ni yo misma me lo creo aun.- de su mochila saco una pequeña cajita negra y se la enseño a Annie.

-No me lo creo, ¿Es que acaso te ha pedido…?

-¡Si! El sábado habló con mis padres y nos dijeron que si, ¿Es que acaso no es lo máximo?- ambas se rieron y empezaron a hablar de otras cosas.

-Bien mocosos.- volearon a ver al dueño de esa voz.- ya que casi todos están aquí me presentare ante ustedes. Me llamo Levi Rivaille y seré su nuevo maestro de Historia por los motivos que ya deben de conocer, estaré trabajando con ustedes dentro de estos seis meses, así que espero y estudien lo suficiente para que no reprueben esta materia, en el pizarrón anote los temas que veremos en mi curso y las fechas de los exámenes, ¿Alguna duda?- nadie hablo.- bien, pasare lista, así que los que faltaron a mi clase hoy pueden decirles que esta será la ultima vez que lo hagan o de lo contrario los reprobare a todos.

-"Por el amor de todos los dioses" "Es el" "Nunca creí que de verdad fuera a ser mi maestro de Historia, es una agradable noticia".- pensaba Eren mirando a Rivaille, este se dio cuenta de su mirada y volteó a verla, Eren lo saludó y sonrió, Levi hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Annie.- te noto extraña.

-Ni yo misma lo se Annie, pero siento que estos serán unos seis meses algo raros, siento que sucederán muchas cosas.

-Si tú lo dices.

La clase pasó sin contratiempos, Rivaille miraba de vez en cuando a Eren, quien se mantenía atenta a su libro y a su clase.- en el pizarrón anote la tarea, la quiero con las características que indican, de lo contrario no la revisaré.

El timbre sonó, haciendo que los chicos guardaran sus cosas y salieran de ahí.

-Eren, necesito hablar contigo un momento.- hablo Levi, Annie lo miró de mala gana y se despidió de la castaña saliendo del salón.

-¿Si profesor?

-Dime Eren, ¿Tu crees en la reencarnación?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Responde.

-Pues creo que si, digo tener otra oportunidad en un tiempo y lugar diferente es algo que seria bueno.

-Y si te dijera que tú eres una ¿Que dirías?

-¿Esta diciendo que yo he reencarnado?

-Es solo hipotéticamente.

Eren pensó en su respuesta.- pues creo que seria muy genial, aunque creo que es muy difícil que una persona que haya regresado recuerde lo de su vida anterior, aunque hay casos, sería como una en un millón.

Rivaille meditó sus palabras ¿Y ahora que haría? ¿Le diría la verdad?- Eren, hay algo que tengo que decirte, es muy importante, así que quiero que prestes atención, en realidad tu eres hom…

-Disculpen la intromisión.- una chica entro al salón.- quiero hablar con el maestro encargado.

Los dos voltearon su vista en la persona que interrumpió.- ¡Lanu!- gritó Eren.

-Hola Erenia.

-No me digas Erenia.

-Jajaja bueno, bueno, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Nada que te importe.- contesto Levi muy enojado.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Huuyyy, no se enoje ma-es-tro, vine a entregarle unos papeles de parte del subdirector.- le extendió el sobre.- así que ya que los tiene me voy, Eren, ¿Qué no tienes clases?

-Es cierto, lo lamente maestro Levi me tengo que ir.- y salió corriendo del salón.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Estaba a punto de decirle algo!

-Se perfectamente lo que ibas a decirle, no puedes hacerlo, no aun.- dijo Lanu muy seria.- no es momento.

-¿Momento de que?, ¡Era una excelente oportunidad!

-No lo era.

-¿Por qué?

-Escucha bien Rivaille, no quiero que pierdas ningún detalle.- habló seria Lanu.- a partir de este momento las cosas empeoraran, y si me demuestras que eres capas de superarlas, te daré tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hoy, a las seis en punto, ve al bufet de Erwin, habrá una sorpresa para todos, y una muy fuerte noticia para ti, a partir de ese momento, tendrás seis meses para ganarte a Eren, pero si en esos seis meses no haces que Eren te tenga confianza todo te será arrebatado, incluso si me dices que necesitas aunque sea un día para lograr tu cometido, no te daré mas tiempo.

-¿Puedo perderlo para siempre?

-Si, y después de eso, todas tus memorias desaparecerán incluyendo los de tus compañeros y amigos, destruirás sus vidas, y tu no recordaras nada.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Claro que puedo, ¿Quien crees que hizo todo esto hasta ahora? ¿Quién crees que ha cuidado a Eren desde que tu hiciste tus malditas estupideces? ¿Quién crees que cumplió al pie de la letra lo que me pidió? Si de verdad lo amas demuéstramelo, puedo ser una persona muy amable y tranquila, pero cuando alguien no demuestra lo que realmente quiere soy un ser vengativo y vil, tu serás el que tome la decisión, o volver junto al Eren que amas o pasar toda la eternidad solo y sin nadie que te haga compañía.

-¿Es que acaso no podre volver a mis amigos en mis siguientes vidas?

-Me parece que no vas entendiendo Rivaille.- Levi la miró confundido.- para ser mas específicos, tu NO volverás a existir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que por lo que hice, altere el tiempo, aposte todo a tu favor, así que si fallo tu desaparecerás, será como si tu nunca hubieras existido en el mundo.- Levi se levanto de su asiento, quedando muy abrumado, miro a la chica y frunció el seño.

-¿Seis meses verdad?, bien, pues entonces prepárate, en seis meses Eren y yo volveremos a estar juntos.

-Eso espero.- fijo su vista en la ventana.- es momento de que me vaya, todavía hay personas que tengo que ver.

-Espera, ¿Qué fue lo que Eren te pidió?

Lanu sonrió melancólicamente.- ¿No te has dado una idea ya?

-¿El quiso ser mujer?

-Por que no lo vez por ti mismo.- dicho esto trono los dedos y varias imágenes golpearon su cabeza, como si fuera una película.

_-¿Por qué?- lloró Eren.- ¿Por que me hizo esto? ¿Es que acaso yo ya no soy suficiente para él? ¿Sólo me aceptó por que me tenia lastima? ¿Es por que no puedo darle hijos? Bien, pues si eso es lo que quiere que se quede con esas putas.- miró al cielo.- Luna, tu que todo lo vez desde las alturas, Armin me ha comentado de historias referentes a ti, si es verdad, entonces yo te entrego mi vida a cambio de que cumplas lo que te pido.- se levantó decidido.- si es que muero hoy, mañana o al día siguiente, solo una cosa quiero desear.- tocó su pecho y más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.- en mis siguientes vidas, quiero olvidar al ser llamado Rivaille , ya no quiero nada que ver con el, bórrame de la faz de la tierra, ya no quiero sentir dolor alguno, desearía jamás haberme enamorado de una persona así.- terminó de decir con un eterno dolor en el pecho._

-¿Qué hice? Perdí al amor de mi vida, ¿Acaso cree el que no lo amaba solo por que no podía darme hijos?

-Eso y muchas cosas mas Levi, tu desconfianza y falta de interés hacia él lo hacia sentirse inseguro, además tu en ese entonces eras una persona muy celosa, no tenias confianza en Eren, cuando se te dijo que el iría con alguien mas estallaste y por esa falta de confianza hacia Eren fue por lo que lo hiciste, tu creías que el iba a engañarte y fuiste tu el que termino engañándolo, que manera tan estúpida de perder a quien amabas, eso solo te hace un verdadero imbécil.

-Yo de verdad lo amo.

-Pues entonces demuéstramelo, si eres digno de tener ese amor no te importara lo que pase después.

-¿Qué pasara?

-Te he dicho que tienes que ir al bufet, creo en que sabrás actuar de la manera correcta, me voy.- diciendo lo ultimo salió del salón.

-"Muy bien, ahora tengo que pensar en algo para acercarme a Eren de una forma u otra".

::/

Las clases terminaron a eso de las 5:30, por lo que le había dicho Erwin, Eren salía de clases a las 4:00 y ahora ya debería de estar trabajando, se apresuro en guardar sus cosas cuando sonó la campana, caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos en dirección a la salida, iba a ir al bufet en ese instante, no estaba decidido en ir hasta las seis, así que en cuanto sus pies estuvieron afuera de la escuela se apresuro al bufet. Erwin le había dicho que él se presentaría mas tarde por que tenia cosas que hacer.- "al carajo con el".- pensó Levi.- "no tengo tiempo que perder".- sin mas se fue al trabajo de la castaña.

::/

Sentado en una de las mesas se encontraba un azabache mirando a una chica castaña, esta portaba una falda negra y una blusa blanca, supuesto uniforme de su trabajo, con un chaleco negro y zapatos bajos, a excepción de las otras chicas ahí que llevaban zapatos de tacón muy altos, aun no entendía como es que las mujeres podían caminar con esas cosas, parecían molestas, algunas caminaban muy bien con ellas, pero otras parecían recién nacidos con ellas por como andaban.

-¿Desea algo mas maestro?- pregunto Eren acercándose a él.

-Más café.- ordenó, mirándola de arriba a bajo.- ¿Por qué tú no llevas esas mierdas de zapatos como tus compañeras?

Eren lo miró sorprendida.- pues por que no me gustan.- respondió simple.- se me hacen muy incomodas y no las soporto, una vez trate de usarlas pero me canse rápido, además se ven muy femeninas, algo que realmente no es lo mío.

-Jaja ¿No es lo tuyo? Ahora eres una chica ¿No?- decir eso hizo que se estremeciera.- ¿Muy femenina?

-Eren, pedido en la mesa cinco.- dijo una niña rubia.

-Enseguida voy.- volteo hacia Levi.- tengo turno de descanso en media hora, ¿Le parece si hablamos mas tarde?

-Claro, esperare.

Eren siguió su rutina, faltaban 5 minutos para su descanso, cuando por fin dio la hora de su salida se acerco a Rivaille y se sentó, sonriendo, Levi solo la miro y sonrío de lado.- luce muy bien cuando sonríe profesor, ¿Por qué no lo hace siempre?

-No tengo motivos.

-¿Alguna novia con la que pueda reír a carcajadas?

-No tengo novia, y no he reído a carcajadas desde que naci.

-¡Mentira!, ¿Usted no tiene novia? ¿¡En que clase de mundo vivimos!? Dígame que no es cierto.

-Es completamente cierto, estoy esperando a mi persona correcta.

-¿Y quien seria su persona correcta?

-Digamos que alguien que sea testarudo, que sea una persona que no tema enfrentar la realidad, que además de ser muy impulsivo sepa ser una persona de confianza, entre otras cosas.

-Que lindo, es extraño por que yo suelo ser así jajaja

-¿A si?

-Si.- se quedó callada un momento.- a veces yo solía pelearme con los chicos, tanto así que los dejaba llorando, pero cuando entre a la secundaria tenia mas amigos hombres que mujeres, solía ser muy brusca con los hombres, y como luego me molestaban no aguante mas y terminaba partiéndoles la cara.- se rió.- claro que ahora ese impulso cambio a ser uno muy molesto como hablar demasiado.

-¿Enserio hacías eso? Nunca me lo hubiera esperado.

-Pero cambie, y ahora haré una nueva vida.

-¿A que te refieres con una nueva vida?

-Por que no mejor lo averigua usted mismo.- dijo eso fijando su vista en las escaleras, donde su novio estaba parado, buscándola.- con permiso.- dijo Eren parándose y yéndose con el.

-Te tardaste.- dijo Eren.

-Lo siento, estaba preparándome, tengo muchos nervios, además me da miedo Erwin.

-Jajaja no te dirá nada, vamos es momento de decirles a todos.- sonrió dulcemente y caminaron al centro del lugar tomados de la mano, acción que hizo a Rivaille hervirle la sangre, Erwin había llegado hace poco y estaba en la caja registradora viendo las acciones de Reiner y Eren.

-Muy bien.- dijo Reiner.- podrían prestarme su atención un momento.- todos callaron y lo miraron fijamente.- gracias. Escuchen, como bien saben ustedes, Eren y yo hemos estado juntos por un largo periodo de tiempo.- tragó el nudo de su garganta.- es por eso que he decidido hacer las cosas bien y decirles lo siguiente.- fijó su vista en Erwin como pidiéndole compasión pues conocía el carácter de este, Erwin le dio permiso.- Eren y yo hemos decidido subir de nivel en nuestra relación, ante todos queremos decirles que _"vamos a casarnos"_.

Los aplausos y gritos de felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, llenando todo el lugar de un eco ensordecedor.

Evitando por completo el sonido de un corazón resquebrajándose.

Ahora los personajes…

**Mikasa Ackerman: **_Tiene 18 años, vive con sus padres, recuerda lo que vivió en su vida pasada, rogándole a todos los dioses conocidos y por conocer el volver a ver a su hermano, Eren. Sigue siendo una chica muy callada, ella y Armin se reencontraron cuando entraron al kínder, siendo inseparables. Actualmente asiste a la misma escuela que Eren._

**Armin Arlet: **_Sigue siendo el chico inteligente, tiene 18 años también, su mejor amiga es y siempre será Mikasa, al principio se sintió abrumado por la cantidad de recuerdos que llegaban a su mente, es un chico muy nervioso y amable, siempre desde que recordó todo a soñado con volver a estar con la persona que amó y amará por siempre. Se siente triste por el cambio de Eren, y sabe muy bien que si Rivaille quiere volver a estar con él tendrá que jugar muy bien sus cartas. Asiste a la misma escuela que Eren._

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Muy bien chicas, ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero como ya dije en mi otro fic he decidido actualizar cada dos semanas, para que la carga no sea mucha :D**

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? Yo lo note muy vacio, el final me entristeció mucho, y eso que yo lo estoy escribiendo… **

**Ahora, por lo que a lo largo de mi vida he escuchado acerca de las bodas, he escuchado que en seis meses se efectúa la ceremonia, tiempo suficiente para que sucedan muchas cosas, y sí Rivaille tratará de quitarle la prometida a Reiner, pero no será tan sencillo…**

**Ahora, he estado escribiendo otra historia que a su tiempo publicare, así que si les interesa nos estaríamos leyendo allá también, pero eso será después (Me dan ganas de publicarla ya, pero no, tengo que aguantar el impulso… xD)**

**Sin más nos leemos en el próximo y prometo que el siguiente será mas entretenido…**

**¿Algún Review…?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Hajime Isayama._

_**AU (Universo Alternativo)**_ || _**Fem!Eren**_ || _**OoC**_

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Condena…**

**Dicen que no hay vida después de la muerte, **

**Pero se equivocan…**

**Yo he muerto tantas veces de amor, **

**Y he resucitado el mismo número de ocasiones.**

**Eso es lo que nos hace el amor, **

**Nos condena a morir y revivir en sus propios brazos, **

**Por toda la eternidad.**

"Dolor"

Capitulo 4…

**Día uno…**

Imagina que se te ha caído el espejo, un vaso de vidrio o se ha roto una ventana, recuerda el sonido que este produce cuando se quiebra, y los fragmentos que salen volando esparciéndose por el piso, ahora, reproduce ese sonido en el pecho de una persona, una persona a la cual se le acabaron los deseos de seguir viviendo en tan solo unos simples segundos, simples segundos que necesitó para que su mundo fuera derrumbado completamente.

Así se sentía Levi, pero lastimosamente mostraba su cara de seriedad y amargura, siempre la misma, que parecía tatuada en su rostro por siempre, no hizo movimiento alguno, sin embargo Eren lo observó, posó sus ojos en él, lo miraba con cierta angustia, y no sabia el por que, pero ella podría jurar que escucho el sonido de algo romperse y no mentía, su vista se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde provenía tan triste sonido, mirando a Rivaille, quien se encontraba observando la nada, no prestando atención en nada mas.

Cuando Levi se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba dirigió su vista hacia Eren, encontrándose con esos luceros verde-azulados, cuanto los extrañaba, sin embargo ya no podía darse el lujo de observarlos como antes, pues se sentía una verdadera aberración, se sentía una mierda al recordar todo el daño que le hizo, se sintió la peor basura al recordar las palabras que su amante le dijo cuando murió y como el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía, sin embargo Eren lo miraba con ¿Angustia? ¿Dolor? No lo sabia perfectamente, pero algo había en esa mirada que le decía que Eren quería volver con él.

Eren no apartaba la vista del pelinegro, mirando sus expresiones y sorprendiéndose cuando el parecía querer llorar, sin embargo, no lo hizo, ella quería ir y decirle que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara por nada mas, pero, ¿Por qué? no lo conocía, al menos ella no lo recordaba, sin embargo su cuerpo trato de moverse solo y su pecho empezó a doler, sentía que echaría a llorar, y un nudo se formo en su garganta.

Siempre, desde que tenia memoria, sabia que algo le faltaba, algo que debía estar con ella hasta la muerte y después de esta y después de esa, pero no lo recordaba con exactitud y eso le entristecía, ella tenia el leve presentimiento de perdonar a alguien para que ella sea feliz, y cuando estaba segura que recordaba a aquel que debía decirle "esta bien, te perdono, ya no tienes que seguir sufriendo" se le borraban las memorias segundos después de recordar, y eso era algo que le hacia enfurecer, ¿Por qué no podía recordar? O mejor aun ¿Por qué se empeñaban en hacerla olvidar? Por que ella sabia que alguien era el que borraba sus recuerdos, ella sabia que había alguien quien la manejaba y eso no le gustaba, se sentía como una muñeca de trapo la cual, cuando la niña ya no la quiere, es desechada, ella se veía igual y esperaba el día en que sea desechada como aquella muñeca.

Escuchando varias frases en toda su vida recordando una especial que decía "podrás olvidar a la persona, se pueden borrar tus recuerdos, pero lo que jamás podrás olvidar será la sensación de haber tocado la piel del contrario, de sentirla tan cerca, aunque sea un mínimo roce" y ella ya lo había sentido, sentía que conocía la piel de Levi, pero no se acordaba de donde, sin embargo ella sabia que él era importante y esa sensación de perdonar le embriagaba de nuevo, ella sentía que sufrió mucho, pero que el perdonar era lo mejor que podría hacer. Ella quería perdonar, sin embargo, ¿A quien debe decírselo?

Sin aviso alguno, una lagrima rodo por sus ojos, aun observando los ojos de Rivaille, quien se encontraba perdido en el verde de estos, después de la lagrima le siguieron mas y después no sabia que hacer pues su cara estaba inundada en ellas, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, incluido Levi, a quien simplemente le dolía ver llorar a su amor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Reiner preguntó con cara de preocupación, el verla llorar le incomodaba, simplemente por que no sabia como actuar en situaciones así. Ella asintió y se aferró mas a él, sintiéndose indefensa, los brazos del otro la tomaron y la atrajeron más de cerca, sin embargo ella sabia perfectamente que esos brazos no eran los que necesitaba, se sentía insegura y desprotegida, solo un cariño le nacía, pero no se sentía refugiada. Asintió de una manera torpe, lo miró a los ojos y se fue a sentar a la mesa en donde estaba antes, enfrente de Levi, quien la veía inquieto.- iré por un vaso de agua, no tardo.- saliendo hacia la cocina se alejó de Eren, ella al sentirse sola nuevamente lloró con mas intensidad, los demás solo observaban la escena.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto el azabache mirándola con arrepentimiento, quería abrazarla y decirle todo, pero simplemente no podía, quería estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla como antes, cuando se sentían tan solos que un beso bastaba para sentirse protegidos.

En un movimiento rápido Eren se abalanzó sobre el, abrazándolo como si la vida dependiera de él, el se sorprendió pero inmediatamente correspondió el gesto, sintiendo el calor emanar de ambos cuerpos, vaya, la sensación era nueva, Eren se sentía tan bien, se sentía querida, protegida y sentía que nada le pasaría estando entre esos brazos, era una sensación agradable y sincera.

Cuando estuvo un poco calmada, Levi le tomo la cara y le limpio los restos de estas, sonriendo de lado, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí, puedes calmarte, mocosa, una chica como tu no debe de llorar.- vaya después de todo a el no le importaba si era hombre o mujer, siempre y cuando sea Eren.

-Gracias.- susurró lo mas bajito que pudo, no tenia palabras, pues el nudo de su garganta seguía ahí, lo miró a los ojos y simplemente el mundo desapareció a su alrededor, solo estaban ellos dos, y de pronto Eren sintió una conexión que chocó contra ella, una conexión que ella conocía perfectamente, estaba segura que esa conexión era con su persona especial. Pero ella ya estaba con alguien más.

Se separó de Rivaille dejándolo confundido, el quería seguir sintiendo su tacto, esos simples dos minutos le parecieron muy poco, su piel aun quería el contacto ajeno, quería quedarse así y fundirse con ella, por que se dio cuenta de que su propio cuerpo aun reconocía la sensación de estar junto a Eren, y parecía que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos mas de aquella piel. Pero esa sensación se fue perdiendo cuando el rubio llegó a abrazarla y dejarle un beso en su frente, dándose cuenta de que el efecto se iba disminuyendo quedándose en la nada.

Eren se vio forzada a volver al mundo real, en donde volvía a las mismas mentiras, al mismo tiempo y lugar que la decepcionaban.- estoy bien.- dijo separándose un poco de el, no sabia por que pero lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos era ser abrasada por Levi.- me siento muy bien, es que solo estoy muy emocionada por el compromiso, soy muy sentimental.- Levi la miró, y pudo apreciar el rojo de sus orejas, el sabia perfectamente bien que mentía, algo que el rubio no sabia, era algo que Levi conocía perfectamente bien de Eren.

-Si estas bien, entonces nos vemos después.- hablo Reiner, quien se veía algo ¿Abrumado?.- recibí una llamada de la agencia de viajes y me dijeron que tenia que presentarme hoy y que no tardara, si me va bien, tendré el trabajo.- rio entusiasmado, la verdad era que quería alejarse de la castaña un poco, le disgustaba que Eren se pusiera a llorar, ella sabia perfectamente que el no sabia como manejar ese tipo de situaciones, así que siempre huía cuando se trataba de Eren, y eso era justamente de lo que se dio cuenta Rivaille, gruño y miro fieramente al rubio, el cual le regreso la mirada.

-Si de verdad te preocupas por ella, ¿Por qué te vas? Si realmente dices "amarla" no tienes que huir.

-A usted no le interesa en lo absoluto lo que haga o deje de hacer, usted no tiene nada que ver en esto, si ella se siente así es por que esta emocionada, además, usted no es nada de ella, no se meta en nuestros asuntos.

Eso dejo petrificada a Eren, en verdad, Reiner no sabia como se sentía, y ¿Como le hablaba así a Rivaille? El que no tenía derecho a abrir la boca era él.

-Si es todo lo que vas a decir entonces ya vete.- hablo con voz neutra, mirando a Reiner, se sentía decepcionada.- te están esperando en la agencia ¿No? Es el trabajo que siempre has querido, vete y no pierdas el tiempo.

Reiner pareció no fijarse en el cambio de humor de Eren, solo asintió y salió del bufet, sin siquiera despedirse o decir otra cosa, Eren permanecía callada y seria, Levi conocía sus expresiones como la palma de su mano, estaba hecha una furia, y no la culpaba.- no tienes por que enojarte.- hablo calmadamente, siendo fulminado por la mirada de ella, trago saliva, jamás se había sentido tan pequeñito en toda su vida, pero lo estaba frente a los ojos de la castaña, Eren en versión mujer si que daba miedo, las mujeres en verdad dan miedo.- emmmmm, así que una agencia de viajes.- hablo casual, si no cambiaba el tema seria asesinado, pero ¿Por qué se sentía así? Digo, Eren es Eren, no tendría que haber diferencia.

-Si, una agencia de viajes.- contestó con el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba cuando alguien le decía que no se enojara, ella tenia todo el derecho de enojarse, así que ¿Por que le decían que no lo hiciera?- es solo una excusa para irse de aquí y dejarme sola, no le importa el como me siento, es un idiota.- contesto tristemente, en efecto, sabia que Reiner la quería, pero no la amaba, una vez escucho decirle que si era que encontraba a otra mujer, una que fuera fácil, no dudaría en terminar con ella, sin embargo, ella quería estar con el por que quería cambiarlo, pero no estaba segura si lo lograría.

-¿Entonces por que estas con él?- pregunto molesto Rivaille, si ella sabia el trato que le daba, ¿Por qué le dejaba tratarla así? ¿Acaso es un despecho hacia el? ¿O es que acaso ella no sabía valorarse?, con cada pregunta le iba hirviendo la sangre, quería golpearla, pero golpear a una mujer no era bueno.

-Por que con el tengo algo seguro, el fue el único que se me acerco y me dirigió la palabra cuando estaba sola, a pesar de ser popular en la escuela, solo ven lo externo, en cambio yo creí que Reiner miraba también el interior, pero conforme paso el tiempo, me enteré que estaba conmigo por que le habían dicho que conmigo no podía, solo fui parte de una apuesta, una muy cruel apuesta, y sin saber como paso, llegamos a este punto.

Levi se molestó, ¿Usada por una apuesta? ¿Enserio? ¿Y aun así seguía con ese idiota? Eren, sigues siendo un idiota aun en esta época.- déjalo.- ordenó.- y que sea ya.

-¿Ah? Usted no puede decirme eso.

-Claro que puedo, es mas, lo estoy haciendo.

-Escúcheme bien, no tiene por que interferir en mis asuntos, mis problemas son algo que no le interesan, yo haré lo que quiera y me casaré con quien quiera, y usted maestro, no puede hacer nada.- recalco la palabra maestro, si, el era solo un profesor, no tenia nada que ver con ella, daba igual si se sentía en paz y protegida entre sus brazos, nadie le diría que hacer y qué no hacer.

-Esta bien, tranquilízate un poco, tienes razón, no me corresponde decirte nada, pero no deberías estar con alguien quien no estas segura de querer y unir tu vida para siempre es algo estúpido.

-Entiendo, y tiene razón, pero mientras no encuentre a alguien especial no cambiare de opinión.

-"Acepo el reto", bien, es suficiente para mi.

-¿Disculpe?

-Nada, no es la respuesta que quería oír pero es algo bueno "solo espera Eren, estarás conmigo de ahora en adelante".

-Bueno, me retiro, mi turno ha terminado, con su permiso maestro Levi.

-Espera.- el azabache no quería perderla de vista, así que se arriesgaría a ser botado y humillado, todo por Eren.- es tarde, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Estaré bien, gracias.

-Camina mocosa.

-Ok.- despidiéndose de Erwin, quien miraba a Rivaille interrogante, salieron juntos de lugar, Levi sabia que si quería estar con el, tenia que hacer las cosas que le gustaban a Eren, como en el pasado, además, el conocía a la perfección su carácter, conocía cuando estaba feliz, cuando estaba decaído, triste, abochornado, incluso conocía cuando mentía, algo que en verdad Reiner no conocía, y le hacia sentirse el único merecedor de Eren, tratando de dejar atrás la sombra del pasado y su error, decidió mirar hacia el futuro que le esperaría a el y a Eren, haciendo un pacto en el que firmaría con sangre si era necesario, el recuperaría al Eren de antes, y le haría saber de todas las cosas posibles que el lo amaba y que no lo dejaría nunca mas.

Sonó su celular numero desconocido contestó, la voz al otro lado del teléfono lo dejo helado.- lo estás haciendo muy bien Levi, sigue así y te recompensare con una gran sorpresa, aww, te ves tan bien al lado de ella, se ven muy bien juntitos desde aquí arriba. Bueno, dejo de molestarlos, bye~.- y colgaron. ¿Desde allá arriba? Miro el cielo encontrándose con una Luna grande y hermosa, mostrando su brillo e iluminándolos a ellos dos, ¿De donde los estaría viendo?

-¿Sucede algo maestro Levi?

-No, nada.- ¿Cómo mierda había conseguido su numero? Estaba confundido.

Hablaron de mil y un cosas, dándose cuenta de que tenían mucho en común, como en el pasado, Eren estaba encantada, en cambio Levi estaba feliz, aun con su típica seriedad Eren pudo deducir que se encontraba relajado y contento, ella también sabia leer el rostro de su maestro.

Llegaron a la casa de la castaña, era hermosa y se veía muy acogedora, Eren lo invito a pasar, a lo cual el no se negó, ya dentro de la estancia, se sentó en uno de los sillones y espero a la castaña la cual fue por algo de beber, se fijo detalladamente en la decoración de esta, estaba linda tal y como estaba, sin nada ostentoso que le hiciera parecer de lujo, ellos no necesitaban eso, eran humildes, y no deseaban nada que no fuera absolutamente necesario.

Se oyó la puerta, miró hacia ella encontrándose con dos personas, quienes lo miraban confundido, se acercaron a él y lo miraron mejor, preguntándose ¿Qué hacia el ahí? Y mas que nada ¿Dónde estaba Eren?

-Ah, mamá, papá.- los saludó la castaña saliendo de la cocina.- les presento a mi maestro de Historia del que les había hablado, me acompaño a casa y lo invite a pasar.

Levi miró a sus padres, cabe mencionar que jamás conoció a los padres de Eren en el pasado, pero por lo que le platicaba pudo darse una idea de sus rasgos, claramente en persona hace que el rostro que tenias en la cabeza se desmorone por completo, miró a su padre, quien se encontraba callado y mirándolo, lo cual el le respondía igual, lo odiaba, odiaba a ese hombre por lo que le hizo a Eren, lo odiaba por hacer del cuerpo de Eren un conejillo de indias, por darle ese poder el cual todo el mundo le temía y por esa razón muchos le dijeron monstruo, si había otra cosa aparte de desear a Eren con el, era el matar con sus propias manos a aquel hombre que tenia enfrente. Pero hoy no lo haría, con una sonrisa y un mejor semblante se presentó.

-Me llamo Levi Rivaille, un placer conocerlos, Eren es una alumna prometedora.

-¿Tu eres Levi Rivaille?- pregunto Carla con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-Mmm si, un gusto.

Lo único que se vio y escuchó fue el sonido de una cachetada directamente en su mejilla izquierda, dejándola roja e hinchada que incluso la marca de los dedos estaban grabados.

-Tienes agallas de haber vuelto.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Ju ju… ¿Por qué creen que la mama de Eren esta enojada con Levi?**

**Ja~ lo sabrán en el próximo… como ya sabrán o tal vez no, actualizare cada dos semanas.**

**¿Les gusto este capitulo?, la verdad es que no tenia nada y además no tenia tiempecito u.u pero bueno, eso es lo de menos…**

**Sin nada mas que decir me voy, y nos estaremos leyendo también en Niñero, pervertidas pedófilas… jajaja xD**

**Hasta el siguiente…**

**¿Algún Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Hajime Isayama._

_**AU (Universo Alternativo)**_ || _**Fem!Eren**_ || _**OoC**_

_***EDITADO***_

_**¡ANTES QUE NADA AVISO!, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS FANFICTION NO ME DEJA SUBIR BIEN EL CAPITULO, TODO SE JUNTA Y SE VUELVE UN REVOLTIJO DE PALABRAS, LAMENTO SI SUCEDE LO MISMO, PERO NO SE QUE HACER PARA ARREGLAR EL PROBLEMA, HE BORRADO EL CAPITULO COMO TRES VECES, Y LO HE REVISADO MAS DE CINCO Y NO HAY NINGUN ERROR, SI CONTINUA ASI, POR FAVOR AVISAME PARA SABER QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO…**_

_**SI YA SALIO BIEN, ENTONCES DISFRUTA EL CAPITULO…**__**n_n**_

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

"_**En esta vida, pasa lo que no esperas,**_

_**Y esperas lo que no pasa"**_

"Vivir en el recuerdo"

Capitulo 5…

**Día uno.**

Lejos de ahí, se encontraba un rubio fortachón, una rubia con cara de fastidio y un pelinegro nervioso, dos de ellos aún no creyendo lo que escuchaban.

-Reiner, dime una cosa, ¿En verdad te sientes así? No es que sea malo, pero sabes que no debes mezclar emociones, desde hace tiempo hemos decidido que lo mantendríamos vigilado, fue una gran ventaja el hecho de que no recordara nada, pero, ¿Cuando lo haga? ¿Qué harás? Puede que no tuviéramos malas intenciones, pero él cree que si y nos odia, al menos el Eren varón lo hace, ahora dime, ¿Que es lo que realmente sientes hacia ella?- Annie estaba molesta, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada, pues a pesar de lo sucedido en el pasado, para ella, Eren es su líder, además de su amiga y tiene que protegerla.

-La quiero, pero no la quiero como para quererla todo el tiempo, en muchas ocasiones le llegué a decir que si alguien mas llegaba a mi vida y me gustaba que la dejaría, además, ¿Que no has dicho que tenemos que mantenerla vigilada? Que mejor que casándome con ella y llevarla lejos de aquí, es la manera menos sospechosa que tenemos.

-Las cosas no se hacen así, la queremos pero para protegerla, el hecho de que ya no tenga poderes no significa que deje de poseer el don de tranquilizarnos y darnos ordenes.- Bertholdt estaba pensativo, algo nervioso, pero preocupado.- además, el sargento ha vuelto también, y eso es un grave problema, si termina como en el pasado tendremos que volver a buscarlo y las esperanzas son nulas, en las vidas pasadas no lo encontramos y jamás se dieron pistas de que había vuelto, pero ahora no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo de nuevo.

-¡Ya lo se maldición!, son seis meses a partir de ahora que tenemos para llevarnos a Eren.

-Todavía no me has respondido la pregunta Reiner, ¿Estas o no enamorado de Eren?

-No Annie, no lo estoy, ya te dije que la quiero, pero no la amo ni la amaré, ya déjame en paz.- salió furioso hacia la cocina de su casa, necesitaba aclarar la mente.

-Funciona para mí.

-Igual para mí.

::/

-¡Tienes agallas de haber vuelto! ¡No te atrevas a aparecer o te asesinaré como tu lo hiciste con mi hijo, bastardo!- Carla gritaba echa una fiera, pues era obvio, ella recordaba todo, increíble, pero cierto, además de que Lanu se lo permitió y le regresó sus recuerdos y lo ocurrido después, y cuando volvió a la vida se entristeció, pues su hijo ya no era como lo había conocido, también se sentía furiosa por el hombre que tenia al frente, lo detestaba por que si de verdad amaba a Eren tanto como decía, no entendía como era posible que se haya acostado con alguien mas, en la cama en donde tantas veces poseyó el cuerpo de su hijo, le entristecía, pero también le daba fuerzas para no darle su hija a cualquier persona que se le acercara y le hablara bonito, justo como lo había echo Rivaille.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Maestro Levi, ¿Está bien?!

Rivaille seguía sorprendido… bueno, eso no se lo esperaba, si bien, jamás conoció a la madre de Eren, las cosas que el castaño le contaba eran suficientes para quererla y respetarla como mujer y persona, y ahora esa mujer le había dado la cachetada mas fuerte que ha recibido en toda su vida, sin embargo sabia que se lo merecía, suspiró.- estoy bien Eren, tranquila.- le habló y se dirigió a Carla.- lamento haber venido a su casa, me iré de inmediato.

-No.- interrumpió Grisha.- tu te quedas, ¡Eren, vete a tu cuarto, ahora!- le gritó a Eren.

-Pero…

-¡Que te vayas! Y no quiero que salgas de ahí hasta que se te diga, ¿Oíste?

-¡No!

-Eren.- le hablo Levi con total naturalidad, como si no le importara lo que estuviera a punto de pasar.- esta bien, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ¿De acuerdo?, nos veremos mañana en la escuela, mientras tanto, descansa.

-Pero maestro…

-Vete.- le dijo con un tono serio.

-Si señor, lo siento.- resignada se fue a su habitación.

-Antes de que me digan miles de cosas y me corran de su casa déjenme decirles que era absolutamente innecesario el haberme golpeado.

-¿Innecesario? ¿Entonces las palizas que le dabas a mi hijo en ese tiempo eran necesarias?

-No, no eran necesarias, y me disculpo por eso.

-No tienes que pedir perdón a nosotros, pídeselo a Eren.- comentó Grisha, quien también recordaba todo.- ella es la que debe de darte ese derecho.

-Y usted, señor hijo de puta.- hablo dirigiéndose a Grisha.- por su culpa Eren sufrió mucho en el pasado, usted menos que nadie necesita hablar.

-Lo hice por su bien, yo sabia que el podría hacer las cosas que yo y su madre, no pudimos.

-¿Su madre?- preguntó mirando a Carla, quien estaba que echaba fuego por la boca al tenerlo tan cerca.

-De haber sabido que acabaría así, jamás me hubiera dejado morir, lo hubiera tenido a mi lado y jamás lo hubieras conocido, tú no mereces el amor de mi hijo.- siseó Carla.

-Por favor.- hablo Levi.- por favor, se los suplico.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.- no me aparten de él, no saben cuanto lo he extrañado, fui un idiota, lo se, pero el es el único al que amo, después de todo mi corazón y alma solo pertenecen a él.

-Si dices eso entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hiciste un daño tan grave así? El no lo merecía y por tu culpa murió de la peor manera posible.

-Lo se, y no tengo excusa, se que me odian, y me lo merezco, pero quiero que sepan, que jamás encontraré a alguien mejor que él, por eso, si me lo permiten, me gustaría que en la próxima vida me den su consentimiento para estar con Eren. Los adultos se quedaron pensativos un momento, lo miraron y se dieron cuenta de que de verdad amaba a Eren, Carla suspiró, de todas formas, sabía la verdadera razón por la cual Reiner, Annie y Bertholdt estaban al lado de su hija, y de hecho, no odiaba a Levi, lo detestaba por no tener la suficiente confianza en Eren y dejarlo ir cuando tuvo la oportunidad de seguirlo, pero aun así, en sus memorias y visiones que le dio Lanu, se dio cuenta de que Rivaille estaba perdidamente enamorado del castaño y eso era algo que le hacía sentirse feliz, el hecho de que una persona ame a su hijo con tanta intensidad que doliera, y el dolor era algo que se le veía en los ojos a Levi, volteo a ver a Grisha estaba pensativo observando al pelinegro, después de todo, el vio lo mismo que ella, y ambos se arrepentían por dejar solo a su niño, al cuidado de su hija Mikasa, Mikasa, ¿Qué seria de ella ahora?

-¿Sabes que?, ¿Por que mejor no te damos nuestro consentimiento ahora?- hablo Carla ya mas tranquila.- no es bueno que te rindas antes de tiempo, todavía te queda un largo camino por recorrer, eres fuerte, después de todo eres "El soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad" ¿No? Levi bufó, ese apodo ya no le quedaba.- pero que dices señora cursi, deja de ver tantas novelas.- sonrió ante el repentino cambio de Carla.

-Jaja y eres todo un maleducado, justo como te recuerdo.

-Bien, entonces tienes que ponerte en marcha, Levi.- comento Grisha.- y sabes por que.

-Lo se señor, ella ya esta comprometida, pero saben, creo que matar titanes es mas sencillo que esto.

-Ni lo menciones, no queremos volver a ese tiempo de guerras y muertes. -

Yo tampoco.

-Muy bien Levi cariño, es momento de que te retires, ya es muy tarde.- dijo Carla posando su mano en la mejilla roja de Rivaille.- discúlpame por esto.

-No te preocupes Carla.- ¡Vaya, ya se tomó la confianza para llamarle por su nombre!- me pondré algo de hielo y probablemente mañana este como si no me hubieras golpeado.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- pregunto Grisha.- este tiempo ya es una basura, te asaltan por doquier.- tomo sus llaves y salió de la casa a encender su carro.

-Levi, escucha.- Carla estaba seria.- escúchame muy bien, a partir de ahora las cosas serán muy difíciles, sabes que mi hija esta comprometida, pero Reiner no puede estar con ella, por mucho que sepan que todavía puede dar ordenes les hace pensar que se la pueden llevar, el sólo se casa con ella por que quiere alejar a Eren de todos, incluso de nosotros, quienes les dimos su poder, pero Eren ya no lo tiene, es una persona normal, una chica normal.

-Carla, por favor, me incomoda el que hablen de Eren como si fuera una mujer.- se quejo el pelinegro.

-Pero es una mujer, y tú tuviste la culpa.- golpe en la puñalada.

-…

-Pero no es tan malo que sea mujer, puede darte mucho hijos, Levicitos y Erencitos por todos lados, pero no quiero ser abuela tan pronto.

-No me interesa, el hecho de no poder tener hijos no me molesta, me gustaría, pero con el Eren hombre, no con la mujer, además, te ves mas vieja de lo que pareces, ¿Por qué te moleta el que te vean siendo abuela?

-Jajajajaja ¡Estoy en la flor de la juventud!

-Por supuesto que si, eres una _fleur __divine_. -

Eres tan lindo, ahora veo el por que mi hijo se enamoro de ti, pero para que te ayudemos tienes que saber una cosa.- su cara se puso sombría.- de ahora en adelante tienes que demostrarle a Eren que lo amas, díselo, demuéstralo, y mas que nada, siéntelo, por que a pesar de que en el pasado creías que las acciones eran importantes ya viste que no, él necesita que se lo digan para que se sienta seguro de si mismo, además.- volvió a poner su cara de felicidad.- él jamás se creerá que un bombón como tu sea su pareja, y si su pareja es como un dios griego necesitará sentirse seguro y nada perdedor, jajajajajaja.

-Que molesta, pero ya entendí, supongo que me ayudaran, ¿Verdad?

-En lo que podamos, cariño.

-Bueno, me voy, nos veremos luego, suegra.- sonrió de lado.

-adiós, yerno.- devolvió la sonrisa.

::/

Bien, estaba completamente confundida, ¿Qué carajos había sido eso? ¿Por qué sus padres la regañan, golpean a su maestro y después hablan como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Es que estaban dementes? Lo mas probable era que si… Pero lo demás de la platica le tomó desprevenida, ¿Titanes? ¿El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad? ¿De que hablaban? Por lo que alcanzo a oír de todo eso era que ella era un varón y que el maestro tenia la culpa, pero ¿Por qué? y lo que mas la desencajó el "Eren varón" tenia una relación con el maestro Levi, ¡Incluso sus padres estaban enterados por Lanu!... Lanu… ¿Quién es en verdad esa niña? ¿Y por que dicen que ella tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando ahora?, sin respuesta alguna y confundida por lo que acaba de pasar se dirigió ahora sí, a su cuarto, en donde se acostó en su cama y se acomodó, cuando oyó su puerta abrirse dejando pasar a sus progenitores, cerró sus ojos como si estuviera durmiendo ya.

-No debiste gritarle así Grisha, ella ahora ha de odiarnos.

-No lo creo, además ella tarde o temprano debe volver a la normalidad.

-¿Tu crees? Yo digo que no es tan sencillo, y más si Levi no pone de su parte.- contestó acariciado la mejilla de la castaña.- además así ya no podre ir de compras con ella, un chico a una chica son completamente diferentes.- se lamento.

-Podemos tener más, si quieres.

-Jajajaja pero aun no, primero debemos saber si al final todo es color de rosa y felicidad, de lo contrario no solo Rivaille saldrá lastimado, si no que todos también.

-Esperemos que se resuelva, jamás he querido decírselo pero, Reiner no me cae bien, pero mi hija se ve feliz con él, así que no me queda de otra.

-A mi tampoco me cae bien, bueno vámonos, dejémosle descansar.- besaron su frente y salieron de la habitación. Eren abrió sus ojos, dejándose ver la oscuridad de su cuarto, absorbiendo las palabras de sus padres, ella quería a Reiner, pero no lo amaba, y solo se casaba con él por que sus padres estaban felices, pero, si ellos no se sienten cómodos con el, ¿A quien amar?, además de que dicen que el sólo la quiere para llevársela lejos, entonces ¿Con quien debe irse? Estaba segura que su persona estaba cerca de ella, pero esa persona no la quería a ella, quería al Eren hombre.

Dejándose vencer por el sueño se durmió, esa noche, Eren soñó con titanes que devoraban a humanos, soñó con la Legión de Reconocimiento, soñó con Levi Heicho y sus compañeros de su escuadrón, soñó con Annie y la muerte de el escuadrón de Levi, soñó cuando Rivaille y "él" empezaron a salir, pero lo que mas se le quedó grabado en su mente fue cuando encontró a su "novio" en la cama con otra persona, incluso soñó cuando cerró sus ojos, dejándose caer ante la inminente muerte, llevándose con el un corazón roto, y el alma hecha pedazos.

**Día dos. **

Cuando despertó lloró, lloró como si se le fuera el alma, sin embargo no sabia por que. Lo ultimo que recordaba del día anterior fue que su madre golpeó al maestro Levi y que el se marchó, pero nada mas, sin embargo ella sabia que habían sucedido otras cosas, cosas de las cuales no recordaba. Se acomodó en su cama de nuevo agarrándose la cabeza en signo de dolor, todas y cada una de las mañanas eran lo mismo, ¿Por qué simplemente no podía tener un día en el cual sus pensamientos no fueran confundidos? Le costaba trabajo reconocer la realidad de los sueños, pero era obvio que era la realidad, ella desde que tiene memoria, nunca ha soñado, nunca ha viajado al reino gobernado por Morfeo, nunca ha estado en otro lugar que no sea el mundo real.- esto es una total mierda.- miró al techo y luego a la ventana, en donde estaba por amanecer.- te estas burlando de mi, ¿Verdad?, ¿Por que simplemente no te vas al carajo y dejas de molestarme?- se vistió como pudo y salió de su casa, en dirección a la escuela, lo que menos quería era ir y ver las jodidas caras de todos.

::/

La observaban, de eso no había duda, bueno no era de extrañarse, llevaba unos pantalones grises bombachos, tenis converse bastante rotos y una sudadera que le cubría hasta 5cm mas debajo de la rodilla, pero aun así, se sentía cómoda. Llegó al salón de clases en donde todos voltearon a verla, esa no era Eren, ella siempre llegaba con una sonrisa y corría a saludar a todos, en cambio esta chica se veía bastante apagada y sin ánimos siquiera de pasarse el cepillo en el cabello.

Levi la miró confundido, vaya que su ropa era un total revoltijo, pero aun así, a su vista se veía adorable, sin embargo se preocupo por la falta de actividad de esta en su clase, cuando le preguntaba algo ella desviaba la mirada y respondía con un "_a mi que me importa_", si, algo ocurría. Las clases terminaron, Levi pidió que Eren se quedara hasta el final y así lo hizo, se quedo sentada en su mesa, Annie la miró con preocupación, pero mas tarde hablaría con ella.

-¿Qué tienes Eren?- preguntó el pelinegro sentándose al lado de ella.- te ves muy triste.

-Es por que estoy triste, quisiera que esto se acabara pronto, ya no lo soporto.

-¿El que?

-Todo. ¿No le ha pasado cuando quiere recordar algo y cuando cree hacerlo sus recuerdos desaparecen?

-No, nunca.

-Pues a mi siempre.- giró su vista vacía hacia él y miró su mejilla.- debe doler, ¿Cierto?- preguntó al ver el cachete aun rojizo de Rivaille, sin que ninguno se lo esperara, Eren alzo el brazo y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de este.- lo siento.

-¿Por que te disculpas?, tu no tuviste la culpa.

-Siento que yo, yo le he hecho un daño terrible.- soltó unas cuantas lagrimas.- pero no lo recuerdo, además de que siento vacio aquí.- poso su mano al pecho.- y duele.

Levi la miro con culpa y remordimiento.- entonces debo decirte que yo también me disculpo, y se perfectamente que un perdón no arreglara las cosas. -¿Y usted por que se disculpa?

-Por que por mi culpa estas así y me siento terrible.- apartó su vista fijándola en algún punto del salón.- si pudiera enmendar mi error, pero no se como.

Eren giró el rostro ajeno, sus miradas se conectaron y una corriente eléctrica paso por el cuerpo de ambos, la castaña lo miraba con dolor en sus ojos, él en cambio no soporto ver tanta angustia y trató de apartar la mirada, pero Eren se lo negó, con ambas manos en las mejillas del otro beso su frente y sus ojos lagrimearon mas. Rivaille no pudo detener su cuerpo y labios contra labios fueron tocados.

Esa sensación de tocar el cielo con solo probar aquellos labios ajenos regresó, no fue un beso de lujuria, ni de amor, fue más bien uno en donde pides perdón sin decir palabra alguna. La castaña estaba sorprendida, abrió los ojos con tanta impresión que cuando se separaron lo abofeteo, en el mismo lugar y con la misma fuerza (incluso mas) que su mamá.- no vuelva a hacer eso Heicho.- se tapó la boca con las manos al pronunciar eso.

Levi sorprendido por las palabras y adolorido por la mejilla, se quedó callado y a punto de estallar de la felicidad al escuchar su antiguo nombramiento.- ¿Eren?, tu ¿Recuerdas?

A las afueras de aquel salón, una niña de aspecto frágil, pelo gris y ojos azules estaba apoyada en la puerta de aquel sitio, sonrió, chasqueo los dedos y se marcho de ahí, pronunciando suaves palabras que murieron en el viento "quedan 5, solo 5 intentos más Levi y serás feliz", desapareció de aquel lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

_**Como ya dije, es posible que el capitulo este feo, no se por que se juntaron todas las palabras, y salia muy chafa el cap. si sigue asi, lo removere enseguida para ver que carajos tiene Fanfiction.**_

**Hola… ¿Cómo están? xD Bueno, pues ahora ya se vienen otras cosillas, agradezco sus Reviews me hace feliz cuando llegan. **

**Ahora pobre Heicho lo golpearon dos veces, jajaja y en el mismo lugar. ¿Qué les pareció la "platica" que tuvo con sus "suegros"? Carla me cayo bien, y Grisha, bueno Grisha casi no dijo nada, pero igual apoya el hombre… :P **

**Ahora ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente? X'DDDDD Y Reiner, no se tal ves lo mate en el siguiente… Nee, aunque estaría bien, ¿No? **

**Eren, dijiste Heicho, ¿Ahora que harás? DDDDDDDD: ¡Tú no estás capacitada para tanta información! Pero bueno, es un gran paso (de los muchos) que tendrás para recordar todo, y cuando digo TODO es TODO. **

**Me preguntaron quien seria la mujer con la que se acostó Levi, así que les digo que no es nadie importante, es una mujer "X", no se preocupen, que Levi no lo volverá a hacer, (mas le vale o Eren jamás estará con el). **

**Lamento no haber respondido sus mensajes, pero en los siguientes lo hare, así que bye~ Bueno, gracias por leer estos estúpidos comentarios del final y nos leemos después… ¿Algún Review?**


End file.
